<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knocked Off Your Feet, Picked Up By Home by Sealy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426499">Knocked Off Your Feet, Picked Up By Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealy/pseuds/Sealy'>Sealy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Spy's Diary, All hail queen Niki Nihachu, Angst, Blood and Injury, But Technoblade Messes Up, Dadza, Dream Redemption, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fundy Redemption, Gen, Major Character Injury, Minecraft, Panic Attacks, Permanent Injury, Phil's unconditional love for his crazy children, Poor Tubbo, Schlatt's an asshole here oof, Sleepy Bois-Centric, Sleepy bois are a family, Swearing, Techno feels bad :(, The Festival, Wilbur is Fundy's dad, Wilbur's an ass too, for a while, l'manburg, manburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealy/pseuds/Sealy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their conversation about wanting to runaway from their responsibilities in Manburg and Pogtopia, neither Tubbo nor Tommy had been able to stop thinking about the idea, but to them it was something they couldn't risk doing with everything that was going on. </p><p>However, when the festival had come and gone, Tommy made the decision to runaway with the now heavily injured and unconscious Tubbo while also being injured himself. When they run into Phil while on the road everything changes for the two scarred teens. But what will Phil do when he learns about how Wilbur had been acting and about what Techno had done?</p><p>-Fic idea from @Inozuart on Twitter: "someone pls write a 10k slowburn fic about clingy duo running away from the smp together, then get taken in by Phil who help them recover and go back to save the smp"<br/>( https://twitter.com/inozuart/status/1317368402860601346 )<br/>Jokes on you, I wrote a 25.5k fic :'D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; ItsFundy, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read, Run Boy Run</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!! Welcome to my newest fic, also the longest thing I've ever written! I'm really happy with this fic, so I hope that anyone who reads it enjoys it :)<br/>HOWEVER!!! Please pay attention to the tags and warnings I will be leaving!!</p><p>TWs for the entire fic: hard panic attacks, descriptions of injury, swearing, and mentions of depression, bullying, and nightmares<br/>(These kids were traumatized, okay? Please be careful when reading)<br/>Don't worry, there's also a lot of fluff too :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sit with me, Tubbo. Right now we could… I mean, we could just run away from here and we’d never have to-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We could start a new life.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’d have everything we’d ever wanted.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’d have everything we care about. And we’d never have to-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was as far as that conversation had gotten before the idea had been shut down. At least, verbally that is. No matter what Tubbo did, that conversation stayed in his head throughout the week of him building and preparing for the festival. Every block he placed, every game he made, the idea of getting out, of not being involved clouded his mind. It was just something that sounded so nice.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps they shouldn’t have even had that conversation, Tubbo pondered. He and Tommy both knew that they had too much on the line and far too many responsibilities to simply run away… but…  Tubbo and Tommy were both only 16 years old. Tubbo shouldn’t have to be a spy, a job that could get him jailed or- or worse if Schlatt found out. Tommy shouldn’t have to live in fear every day as Wilbur descended further into madness and as his worry for L’Manburg and reclaiming it, increased. They really shouldn’t have these responsibilities, that Tubbo understood.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo has had a lot of time to think since the election, since he had been told to hunt down Tommy and then had only pretended to do so. Tubbo had thought about a lot of things and one of the biggest had been why Tommy had been made Wilbur’s right hand man. Because <em>yes</em> Tommy was very passionate about L’Manburg, and <em>yes</em> Tommy would do anything for L’Manburg, but just as those can be seen as good things, they can also be bad in the terms of a political influencer, and Wilbur should’ve known that, right? Especially considering the two were brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was <em> too </em> passionate, commonly to the point of violence, and for a nation based in pacifism, that wasn't a good quality for a leader. Tommy was <em> too </em>selfless, to which he even gave up his most precious possessions for a sliver of freedom that was soon taken away despite everything they had fought for.</p><p> </p><p>Things were different now though. Nowadays, every conversation with Schlatt or Quackity left Tubbo exhausted. He flinched every time Eret or Fundy were in his vision. He looked on painfully every time he spotted Niki sneaking around as quietly as she could, unable to help her. Every time he saw Wilbur out of the corner of his eye he looked away, his heartbeat pounding in his ears and overtaking any sound that could be heard at the thought of the TNT being placed beneath him, waiting to blow at the push of a button.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo struggled to sleep almost every night, his fear and trauma overwhelming him. But when he could sleep, and when it wasn’t nightmares, Tubbo dreamt of a world where he and Tommy didn’t have to fight. Of a place where they could be safe. Of a place where they would be allowed to be the children that they are, even if Tommy would forever deny it.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was in the same boat as Tubbo, unable to sleep. However, in Tommy's case, he is haunted by the sounds of Wilbur and Technoblade wide awake in the center of the ravine, planning for the explosions and the horrible monsters they wanted to summon. Tommy really didn’t know what to do; he knew there was no way in hell he would be able to stop Techno physically if it came down to it, which meant Wilbur would also be impossible to stop so long as Techno were around. Really, the only chance he had would be to use words, but so far- and the festival is in 2 days at this point- he has been utterly unsuccessful in stopping his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them were listening to him and neither of them were even thinking about the people they were going to hurt, they were only thinking about destruction and chaos. Not even Dream was doing anything to stop a section of land so close to his own from being blown to bits, and he was the Admin! In fact, he was supporting the idea for some reason! Tommy was still in shock that Dream had provided so much TNT, and Tommy truly, truly wished Philza were here. <em> He’d </em> be able to stop them. Phil was their father after all, even if the three of them called him Phil most of the time. But, they hadn't seen or spoke to Phil a long time. It was nothing new to Tommy, Techno, or Wilbur, and only a little disheartening that Phil had something similar to wanderlust, meaning he was probably not living in the same home that Tommy and Wilbur had left him in last. His case was different from wanderlust in the way that he didn’t mind settling, but similar in that he would never stay in one place for <em> too </em>long. The longest he’d spent in one place, other than to raise the three of them, had been 5 years, and that had been an extreme. Either way, Phil was gone, off somewhere in the world looking for challenges and living a dangerous, yet fulfilling life that Tommy could only dream of at that point, and that meant Phil would probably be impossible to track down. </p><p> </p><p>Also like Tubbo, and inspired by his thoughts of Phil, Tommy’s mind had been occupied by their conversation on running away whenever he wasn’t trying to tell Wilbur and Techno that what they were planning was wrong. They shouldn’t have had the conversation at all, Tommy knew this. Because now that they’d had it, Tommy was sure that Tubbo wouldn’t stop thinking about it, and neither would he, but that didn’t make it any more attainable. It was a fantasy. It was impossible. Tommy couldn’t just <em> leave </em> Wilbur to his pain. Tommy couldn’t just <em> leave </em> while knowing that they planned to hurt everyone at the festival. Tommy couldn’t just <em> leave </em> while knowing there was possibly something he could do to stop them. He had to stay. He had to look after Wilbur. He had to try. He had to, since no one else would. It was his responsibility.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Tubbo, Tommy had not had a lot of time to himself to really and truly think about everything that had happened and his involvement in it since their banishment. Tommy did not have the time to process the fact that he had been in a war and had been almost fatally injured by the very man providing Wilbur with TNT. Tommy did not have the time to truly process just how bad the separate betrayals of Eret and Fundy had hurt him. Tommy did not have the time to think about the amount of pain both mental and physical that he had been through since the beginning of the first war. </p><p> </p><p>It all had yet to be processed, and thus, albeit unknowingly, was hurting Tommy more and more each day as it was forced to be bottled up in place of concern over the festival and everyone involved in it.</p><p> </p><p>On the morning of the festival, Tubbo woke up feeling sick, and had almost vomited out of anxiety. Tommy woke up exhausted from arguing with Wilbur and Techno all night to no avail. However, the world didn’t care about how they were feeling. It didn’t matter that they didn’t want to be there. They had duties they had to attend to, and them feeling sick or tired wouldn’t stop time from passing.</p><p> </p><p>As the time for the festival continued to approach, Tubbo did his best to calm his nerves and Tommy continued to try and talk Wilbur out of it. Techno had already left by the time he woke up, concerning Tommy, but there was nothing he could do about it. Techno had actually been invited to the festival, unlike he and Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy reluctantly, yet also desperately, despite the contradiction in those words, followed Wilbur as they snuck into Manburg territory and decided to hide on the NASA building and watch from there. Apparently the button to set off the TNT was behind the White House. Good to know.</p><p> </p><p>The festival took a long time to start, and every time Quackity or Schlatt’s heads even so much as twitched towards their direction, Tommy’s breath caught and he yanked Wilbur down and out of sight. He knew they were in a stupid spot, right in the eyesight of the president and his vice, but this was what Wilbur wanted and Tommy couldn’t stop him. When the festival finally did begin, almost everyone that was attending flooded in at the same time and took to their seats. It was actually kinda freaky, when Tommy thought about it, but that wasn’t important. </p><p> </p><p>Before the speech began, Tubbo spotted Tommy on top of the building. They shared a look and a nod, then turned their attention away just as quickly. They couldn’t risk it. Not at this point in the game. Either way, everyone had arrived, and Schlatt then began his opening speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello everybody! Welcome to the Festival of Manburg!” He clapped as he spoke, and the crowd cheered, Fundy at the forefront, “I’ve invited all the citizens of Manburg and some very close friends of mine to enjoy the festivities that this nation- something- I dunno, uh, basically, I just wanna throw a party. You guys know me, I’m a partier, I enjoy a good party, you know? So uh, I decided to put one together for you all, so we could all partake in the fruits of this beautiful country.” After that he trailed off on something about lettuce? Tommy was too tired to really think about it though. Schlatt picked it back up a second later though, “Anyway, thanks all for being here, uh we’re gonna just- we can just have- we can just party for a while, because that’s what parties are all about!” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy ignored the awkward democracy cheer that Schlatt called for and instead looked to his right, and accidentally straight into Badboyhalo’s eyes. He immediately blocked up the hole and looked away, hoping that Bad would stay quiet. After a minute passed and nothing was said, Tommy let out the breath he was holding, mentally throwing a million thanks Bad’s way. Who knows what Wilbur would’ve done if they’d been found out.</p><p> </p><p>After the speech finally finished and the festival fully began, Wilbur and Tommy began to argue again, and Tommy felt like maybe he was getting somewhere. As time passed and it became night, Wilbur seemed to become more hesitant on blowing their old home to smithereens. Progress! Tommy continued to point out how happy everyone looked and how excited they all seemed for a festival, and they even called in Tubbo for his opinion. However, by the end of that conversation, it had somehow become Tubbo’s choice on whether or not to blow everything to bits depending on what he said in his speech.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was pissed that Wilbur would put that pressure on Tubbo and did nothing to silence his rage against Wilbur. Then, to make things worse, Wilbur pointed out that Schlatt would’ve known Tubbo’s speech from reviewing it. Wilbur made it sound like a good thing by his tone, but in reality, he was throwing Tubbo to the wolves. If Tubbo didn’t say the line, Schlatt would know and ask about it, and if he did, the place would be blown up!</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tubbo, now panicking, was trying to calm himself and think things through as he returned to Schlatt’s side and participated in the festival until it was time for his speech. His anxiety had reached an all time high after the responsibility Wilbur had dropped on him, not to mention its implications for that matter, and while he didn't think anyone had noticed, he shared a glance with Techno, who frowned at him in concern. Tubbo had to thank Techno for distracting everyone while he ran off, even if Schlatt had sort of paid attention to him despite Techno’s distraction, which worried Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, but Tubbo felt like Schlatt was watching him closer than usual. Perhaps… after the mess with the tunnels- No. No, Tubbo couldn’t afford for that to be the case. Not now.</p><p> </p><p>The group moved from the dance floor and roller coaster to the boxing ring, and there were many (ridiculous) matches before Tommy whispered to him that the speech needed to begin. Tubbo climbed up on the podium and Schlatt gave his little speech, one which warmed Tubbo’s heart and quelled his worries since it was about how hard Tubbo worked and how Schlatt was grateful for him. Then, Schlatt and Quackity took to either side of him, and Tubbo took a deep breath before beginning. Tubbo didn’t want to blow the place up, he decided. He wouldn’t say the code words, but… Schlatt knew his speech. Either way, he wouldn’t say those words. He wouldn’t let Wilbur do it. He shared a look with Tommy on top of the NASA building and gave a shaky smile before quickly looking away so as to not bring attention to them. He loved L’Manburg too much to let this happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen,” he began, “I’m actually too short to reach the microphone, so it doesn’t- quite like Schlatt- but, a wise man once told me that L’Manburg was like a lettuce. There’s so many layers of tasty and healthy goodness, and once you wash off all the capitalist worms off the surface, it’s a pretty damn good meal.” Tubbo paused as Schlatt and some others began to clap in amusement, “S-Schlatt-” curse his stutter, “has successfully washed all of the insects off our great nation, and with that he’s allowed the goodness and the tastiness to shine through.” Schlatt interrupted him for a brief moment, then Tubbo continued, “Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to look around at what we’ve built today. Look at each other, all of this thanks to democracy and the leadership of JSchlatt.” Some clapped once again, mainly Quackity, Fundy, and Schlatt himself. “And isn’t that what this festival is all about? Democracy. Our people have been beaten down by royals and by dictators for so long, now we are finally free. Free to elect who we want, free to live how we want, and most importantly free to go wherever we want without the confines of those huge, black walls.” He was at the end now, and his heart was beating so quickly, “So with that in mind, I want to thank everyone for coming to this wonderful event.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s when it all went wrong. Schlatt began laughing. An unkind, amused laugh, that made Tubbo’s heart drop. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, Schlatt?” He asked hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s just-” he cut himself off with a sigh, the amusement still in his voice, “I was just thinking about it, Tubbo. You know how we like to have fun,” Tubbo voiced his agreement warily. “You got anything else in the speech, big guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no…” and then, accidentally, “Let the festival begin!” Tubbo’s eyes widened as soon as he said it, and his eyes were too focused on Schlatt to see it, but Wilbur had grinned crazily and started making a dash for the button, while Tommy tried to stop him. That had been it. Those were the code words-</p><p> </p><p>“You done with the speech?” Schlatt interrupted his thoughts and looked into his eyes- as if he saw right through everything- and Tubbo took a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m done with the speech Schlatt.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, suddenly, Tubbo was completely boxed in by yellow concrete and a fence. Trapped, as he didn’t have his tools on him after the boxing matches. The goers of the festival looked at each other questioningly as Tubbo continued to ask what Schlatt was doing even as his heart dropped further and further in his stomach. He knew. He knew! Somehow Schlatt knew, just from Tubbo hesitating to say those words? Either that or-! Had Schlatt already planned to do this?</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo, Tubbo, I’ll cut to the fucking chase, alright?” Schlatt began, sounding pissed, “Tubbo, I- and I mean, it really sucks for me to say this, really. Right here in front of everybody, it’s kind of awkward.” Niki begged for his release in the background, but she went ignored. “Tubbo, I know what you’ve been up to.”</p><p> </p><p>“What have I been up to?” Tubbo tried weakly as a last resort, but deep down he knew it was helpless. What was going to happen to him? Was Schlatt going to throw him in jail or- or kill him? Tubbo’s ears began to ring and his vision tunneled to the ground in front of him as Schlatt explained that he knew Tubbo was a traitor, that he was a spy for Wilbur and Tommy. He talked about the tunnels, the library, and his conversation with Wilbur and Tommy even just earlier. Tubbo knew he’d seen it, damn it.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Schlatt called Technoblade to the podium. Suddenly, Technoblade appeared in front of him, looking nervous and confused. Suddenly, Schlatt was telling Techno to execute him. To kill him. To… To betray him, Wilbur, and Tommy. Techno tried to joke it off, unsure of why Schlatt would ask him, but Tubbo knew how Techno was when it came to socialization and peer pressure. Suddenly, Schlatt was pulling something out about them knowing each other for a long time, of which Tubbo wasn’t sure was even true, but it didn’t matter because it had already affected Techno.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looked up, above Techno, and spotted Tommy out of the corner of his eye and his heart dropped further. Tommy looked terrified, even though Techno should be on their side. Wilbur was whispering for him to be strong, to not be worried, that Techno was on their side, but Tubbo got the feeling he wasn’t going to get out of this unscathed, no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Almost everyone watching was protesting what Schlatt was trying to do, even Quackity. But Tubbo knew it didn’t matter. Schlatt wanted him dead, and so it would be. Even if the President had to do it himself. For a moment, Tubbo closed his eyes and started to accept what was to come. When he opened his eyes, there was a crossbow in his face, and exhaustion overtook him. Tubbo could no longer see any whispers coming in from Wilbur, meaning even Wilbur didn’t know what was going on now.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo,” Techno began, “Tubbo, I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>He truly looked pained, and Tubbo had to question whether or not Tommy or Wilbur had whispered anything to him. Surely not if Techno had raised his crossbow at him, but why not? Why haven’t they told Techno what to do? As Tubbo looked into his eyes, all he saw was confusion and pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make it as painless and colorful as possible, Tubbo,” Techno finished. Niki was crying in the background, and Tubbo thought he might’ve even seen Fundy’s ears flatten against his head. Tommy wasn’t looking anymore, just staring at the sky with an unreadable expression, which Tubbo didn’t blame him for, but Wilbur was staring with dead, unnerving eyes, that made Tubbo look away.</p><p> </p><p>Techno apologized once more, saying something about peer pressure, and then a firework blew up, hitting him straight in the chest, sending him flying back against the blackstone of Schlatt’s chair and then through it. Tubbo cried out in pain as Techno let off another shot, which missed him by a hair and instead hit Schlatt and Quackity, knocking them both out. Everything was ringing, Tubbo couldn’t hear anything, and his vision was fuzzy and full of colors, and his mouth tasted of blood, and the world smelled of ash, and all he felt was pain pain pain pain pain. More colors entered his fuzzy vision. Red and white. For a moment, Tubbo thought it was more fireworks and whatever little amount of panic he could muster up came forth, but then the colors spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo?” Ah- it was Tommy. He was here- Tubbo tried to get out a response, but he passed out right as Tommy screamed his name.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy held Tubbo in his arms, completely ignoring the world around him as Techno fired off rockets into the crowd below, knocking out everyone and inflicting heavy injuries. All he cared about was Tubbo. Tubbo who was bleeding heavily, Tubbo who was <em> dying </em>. He let out a pained scream, but it did nothing to stop the chaos around him.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity woke up in a daze, and Purpled came running in. Tommy fended them off with a growl, not letting go of Tubbo. Then, ignoring as Wilbur screamed in the distance about the button, Tommy grabbed Tubbo and pearled as far away as he could. Tommy didn’t even notice the wound Ponk gave him as he fled, he just kept running.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy, with all the strength he had in his young, injured body, hefted Tubbo onto his back, and bolted for Pogtopia where bandages and medicine lied in wait. It took him longer than usual to get there, and he ignored all the yelling coming from Manburg, but when he finally made it, he laid Tubbo down on the bed above their ravine and immediately began wrapping bandages around his wound and applying pressure as best he could. His skin was so burned and- and his breathing was ragged, but he was breathing and that was all that mattered. It just needed to stay that way. Tommy could do that… He hoped.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo- Tubbo- Tubbo, c’mon buddy, c’mon,” Tommy repeated over and over under his breath in desperation as he followed through with all the medical knowledge he knew from anyone who’d ever taught him. Tears filled his eyes as he worked and his hands were so shaky, and Tommy wished so badly that he didn’t have to do this, that there would be someone else who could help him, but no. Everyone was back at the festival, probably knocked out or fighting against Technoblade except for a few people and who knew where they'd been all day.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Tubbo’s breathing evened out a little, after the momentary panic of making sure he wasn’t dying, Tommy quickly went to wet some towels before returning to keep applying pressure on the main wound. As he kept pressure, he also tended to Tubbo’s other wounds, mainly a burn on his face that coated his left eye. Tommy couldn’t worry about how this would affect him later, all of his focus had to be on keeping Tubbo alive. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s shirt had been almost completely singed off, and the overall sight of everything- Tubbo lying there, unconscious, but obviously in pain, the terrible wounds to his chest, face, arms, and neck, and just the entire idea that his own brother had done this to his best friend made Tommy unsure as to whether or not he’d ever be able to forgive Technoblade for what he’d done.</p><p> </p><p>About an hour later, when no one had yet turned up to Pogtopia, and Tubbo had stabilized for the moment, Tommy made his decision. He grabbed two backpacks and filled them with essentials. It would be hard to carry both bags and Tubbo, and Tommy was suddenly grateful for Techno’s odd habit of taming so many horses.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy saddled up 2 horses he found, bitterly using knowledge from Techno, and spent some more time tending to Tubbo before doing anything else. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, noise from below erupted. Techno and Wilbur had returned and were looking for him, based on the angry calls of his name he heard from Wilbur. Tommy stood up from his kneeling position next to the bed with Tubbo, dropped the note he’d written, grabbed his best friend carefully, and left the dirt shelter. He settled Tubbo on top of one of the horses as safely he could and grabbed the reins before hopping onto his own horse. He spared one last look at Pogtopia before he turned right back around and pressed his legs against his horse to begin his journey.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>we’ve had enough. goodbye. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Tommy (and Tubbo) </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tubbo blinked his eyes open, wincing in pain at even the slightest movement of his left eye. At first glance, he believed he was in Pogtopia’s ravine, but upon closer inspection, he could hear rain not too far away, which he wouldn’t hear if he were deep in a ravine. He began to panic lightly, but then, Tommy appeared in his vision. Well, his half-vision. He had noticed pretty quickly that his left eye was bandaged.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tommy?” he croaked out, wincing as his chest moved from the breaths he was taking.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy whipped around, and stared at Tubbo in shock, “Tubbo..? You’re awake!” Tommy ran to his side and knelt next to him, “Oh my gods, I’m so glad you’re awake- I was so worried-”</p><p> </p><p>“W-where are we?” Tubbo coughed out.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s eyebrows pinched in concern, and he bit his lip, “I… Tubbo- I ran.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was confused, he ran? From what? The last thing he remembered- It all came crashing back into him with that thought. Schlatt. The Festival. His speech. Technoblade. Fireworks. Colors. Pain. Pain. Pain- </p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo! Breathe, big man, you gotta breathe with me Tubbo,” Tommy suddenly called to him.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Had he started panicking? Oh- Tubbo tried to copy Tommy’s breathing, but it only resulted in a painful wheeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Tommy muttered, and Tubbo, at this moment, noticed how flushed Tommy’s face looked, “I’m sorry Tubbo… I know it hurts, but you need to calm down. Everything’s alright, Big T. We’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s eyes watered, and he looked at Tommy sadly, “I thought he wouldn’t hurt me? Wilbur said he wouldn’t hurt me, Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy choked back some tears, “I know Tubbo… We didn’t think he would. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry he did this to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s not your fault, Tommy,” Tubbo weakly grasped onto Tommy’s sleeve to emphasize his words. Then, without getting a real answer to his question, Tubbo passed out again.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he woke up, Tubbo was on the back of a horse in a plains biome, it took him a moment to find that Tommy was to his left guiding his horse while on his own. Tubbo turned his head to Tommy to fully look at him since his left eye was still covered, which caught his attention. Tommy immediately stopped the horses by a tree and lifted Tubbo off his horse as carefully as he could- while for some reason only using one arm- after he set up a spot for them to lie in. </p><p> </p><p>This time, Tubbo’s mind was a little clearer, and for a moment neither of them spoke. Then, Tubbo spotted a bandage on Tommy’s neck that trailed down his arm and wondered if that was why Tommy hadn’t used that arm a minute before. Tubbo reached for it, asking about it nonverbally. Tommy turned his attention to his right arm, and grabbed Tubbo’s hand in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay. It was just- Ponk caught my arm as I pearled away from the fight…” Tommy informed him. “I’ve bandaged it, and I should be fine… I hope… It was pretty deep…”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo frowned in concern, then took a shaky, painful breath, “Where are we Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked down at Tubbo and sighed, “I- Tubbo I ran away-”</p><p> </p><p>“You said that Tommy, but… really? We’re out? Gone? How far..?” Tubbo tried to process it.</p><p> </p><p>“I- It’s been 10 days since the festival, Tubbo,” Tommy gave in reply, “3 since you last woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Tubbo whispered in shock. “Have we been traveling the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded. There was a pause before he figured out what to say next, “I- I’m not really sure where we’re going, but- I wanted to get away. I wanted to leave. I’m sorry Tubbo, I know I should’ve asked-”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo shook his head, cutting Tommy off, “No, it’s alright. I- ever since our conversation before the festival I’ve been thinking about it-”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded, “Me too, but still-”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you… You must’ve been working so hard Tommy. Taking care of me and traveling at the same time all by yourself,” Tubbo whispered in realization, eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Tommy cut himself off, unable to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Tommy. You shouldn’t have to do this-” Tubbo’s heart felt like it was in his throat, and tears wanted to gather in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shook his head, “I couldn’t do <em> nothing, </em>Tubbo. I don’t regret anything about this, only that I couldn’t keep you from getting hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo giggled, a welcome sign to Tommy, “That’s such a you thing to say, Tommy. We are 16 though, remember?” Tubbo sighed, getting sleepy, “You shouldn’t have to take care of me so much... I’m older anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy scoffed and wiped his tears, “Yeah, whatever. You’ll just have to repay me later,” he joked with a smirk. “Get some more rest, the sky looks pretty clear right now, so I’ll let us sit here a while longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was already out by the time Tommy finished his sentence. </p><p> </p><p>About half an hour later, Tommy carefully put Tubbo back on his horse, packed their belongings, got on his own horse, and continued the journey. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was right… These travels had been difficult. There had been so much rain, and each time he had to search as quick as he could for a cave or some kind of shelter. He’s had to fend off mobs, and build so many dirt shelters to keep Tubbo safe at night, and feeding the horse had started to become a struggle even though they themselves had plenty of food. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo kept spiking with fevers, and Tommy even caught one 4 days prior, after it took too long to find shelter on a stormy night. That night had been awful, and he’d spent 2 days in the same cave, before his fever let up, one of those days being when Tubbo had woken up. He’d had to make sure Tubbo wouldn’t starve while in his coma-like state, and he’d had to filter water, and he’d had to make sure they didn’t get any more sick from their wet clothes. He was exhausted, but he knew that he couldn’t stop. Not yet.</p><p> </p><p>He’d had to ignore so, so many messages in chat from everyone, wondering where he’d gone. He’d had to watch as messages in chat turned from angry to concerned to desperate to wondering if he’d died. The only one he’d messaged back was Niki, to inform her that they were fine. He asked her not to tell anyone anything, and Niki was pretty good at sticking to her word, but he also knew how empathetic she could be for others hurting. He knew that she'd probably tell someone that he’d messaged her, but he found that he didn’t really mind. It’s not like they could find him and Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t know where they were going, he didn’t know when he was going to stop. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, but his gut was telling him to keep moving, so he did. </p><p> </p><p>That night everything changed when he approached the edge of a desert. He’d almost turned to go around it before he spotted something odd. High up in the sky, possibly at the height limit before it would have gotten hard to breathe, there was something that looked like a creeper face, and another platform that was black. In his curiosity, he continued forth, despite it being night, and was rewarded upon spotting torches placed everywhere. No mobs were around him, they would be safe.</p><p> </p><p>But still, this meant someone was here. Was it possible that someone had built out this far? Someone from Manburg or the Dream SMP? He’d traveled hundreds of thousands of blocks. There was no way… but… who was it then?</p><p> </p><p>As he traveled alongside the desert, more things appeared around him. There was an iron farm to his right, underneath the black platform he’d spotted, a house to his left, and a creeper farm a little further left under the creeper face high in the sky. In front of him was the ocean, an island full of cows, and a little further to the right in the ocean, a place that looked like a home for bees. Tommy’s heartbeat picked up. Who was here? Would he have to fight again?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there was a figure approaching from the sky over the ocean, and Tommy began to hear wingbeats. Tommy’s mouth dropped open. There was no way. It was impossible. There was no way he had just stumbled upon- Slowly, as the figure got closer and as Tommy’s heartbeat quickened, Tommy fully recognized the huge grey wings and the green and white hat of the man who had taken him in so many years ago and he hopped off of his horse in shock to stare.</p><p> </p><p>Tears flooded Tommy’s eyes as he stood frozen, watching his dad fly in. The tears spilled over right as Philza landed next to his house, and the silence of the night was interrupted by his sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Philza pulled out his sword immediately at the sound and turned towards him. Phil also froze as soon as he processed what he was seeing. Tommy couldn’t imagine how it looked. His son, who should be nowhere near him, was stood there, bandages covering his right arm and neck, holding the reins of 2 horses, one of which was carrying an unconscious Tubbo who was covered in bandages.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad..?” Tommy choked out, sobs rising out of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gods,” Phil dropped his sword with a clang and ran over to his son, “Tommy-? Tommy, what the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad,” Tommy was unable to say anything else before Phil engulfed Tommy in a hug, and Tommy let his sobs out as he held tightly onto his dad with his uninjured arm. The crying came easier to him as the familiar, warm, and large wings wrapped around him. Phil was obviously very confused, but Tommy couldn’t bring himself to explain anything as he continued to sob into his father's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this..? Is this your friend? Tubbo?” Phil suddenly spoke up after a minute, and Tommy realized he’d dropped the reins of the horses.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gasped, grabbing the reins back, and his tears stopped right at the mention of Tubbo, “Dad- please- help us. I’ve done my best, but Tubbo’s still really hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil blinked at him, before he looked at Tubbo and snapped out of his confusion in favor of lifting Tubbo carefully off the horse and ushering Tommy inside the house. Tommy tied the horses down to a random fence post his dad had outside his house and followed him in. </p><p> </p><p>Phil quickly set Tubbo down on the bed in the middle of the house and jumped downstairs. Tommy listened as he rushed around, too tired to question anything. Phil returned quickly with some medicine and fresh bandages.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of injury is it?” Phil asked him suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy blinked the exhaustion out of his eyes, “It’s uh- It’s a really bad burn…” Tommy elected to avoid the cause of the injury for now.</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded, and disappeared for another moment to get burn cream. When he returned, he carefully unwrapped Tubbo’s bandages on his chest and eye. He inspected the wound, and his eyes softened a little, “You did a very good job Tommy. Tubbo will be alright.” He took a closer look at the damage around Tubbo’s eye, “His vision may suffer a little, but from the look of the burn, that isn’t your fault at all.” He applied the burn cream and wrapped Tubbo in clean bandages, also setting a regen potion next to him for when he woke up.</p><p> </p><p>After setting a wet cloth on Tubbo’s forehead, Phil came over to Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see your arm, son,” Phil spoke softly. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy took in a deep breath and shot a glance downwards at his right arm, losing himself to his memories. </p><p> </p><p>The injury had been extremely hard to deal with. Not long after he’d left Pogtopia with Tubbo on horseback, he’d started getting dizzy. Only then, did he realize just how badly his arm had been cut and that the only reason he’d been able to get Tubbo out of there and bandage him even semi-properly had been adrenaline. </p><p> </p><p>After noticing his dizziness, finding a spot to sit down, and wondering why he was hurting so badly, Tommy finally recalled the wound from Ponk. When he had taken a look at his right arm, it was almost completely covered in darkening blood and his shirt had been ruined. It stung and it burned and Tommy was getting tired of seeing red everywhere he looked, but he also noticed that his neck hurt whenever he turned it, and that was when he realized that Ponk had also hit his neck slightly. It was at this point when he’d begun to panic rather than be tired, and it only got worse when he tried to move his arm and it barely even twitched. Frustrated tears had gathered in Tommy’s eyes as he tried to take a deep breath and move on to cleaning the wound and bandaging his arm as best he could.</p><p> </p><p>As he went on with the bandaging, trying to ignore the thoughts in his head and the tears in his eyes, Tommy’s arm started to listen to what he wanted it to do over time. It was a huge relief that there was hope for his arm, but Tommy had already known that it would be real bad if he didn’t get help soon. Still though, he’d sworn to himself that he wasn’t going back to that place of war, so he’d wiped his remaining tears, finished tending to his arm as best he could with one hand, and only took a bit longer to rest before getting up and continuing to move forward.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy snapped back to reality when Phil called out his name with a concerned look. Tommy took another deep breath, this time a shaky one, and told Phil that he couldn’t move his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Phil blinked, trying to process what he said. Before Tommy could even open his mouth to repeat his words, an extremely concerned look appeared on Phil’s face, and he quickly took Tommy’s right arm into his hands and began to unwrap it after making sure he wasn’t hurting his son.</p><p> </p><p>After hastily unwrapping it, Phil frowned with a sharp intake of breath upon seeing that it wasn’t a burn like Tubbo’s, “Tommy… This is a sword wound.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah, I know,” Tommy nodded jerkily, trying to not think about it.</p><p> </p><p>Phil took a deep breath, but apparently decided to refrain from asking questions. His hand shakily traced the wound that trailed from the top of Tommy’s neck down to his elbow before Phil snapped out of it. He applied the necessary medicine to his arm, rewrapped it, gave him some pain meds, and also a regen potion to drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy… you were cut very deep. From the looks of it the swing was upwards, right? You’re extremely lucky, if that’s the case,” it obviously pained Phil to say this at all. “It would’ve been a lot worse if it were a downward swing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he, uh, he got me with an upwards swing as I was pearling away…” Tommy trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Phil took a deep breath, “I’m not going to ask questions right now, but Tommy… Your arm...” the last part was whispered with the most pained look Tommy had seen on Phil in pretty much ever.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s eyes widened upon seeing the expression and he didn’t know what to do. “I’ll be alright, Dad,” he tried to comfort him, but his own voice was shaky and choked up from oncoming tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Tommy,” Phil reached over and hugged him as he let out his sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Then, after pulling away from him when his tears had subsided, and asking if he was alright with just his eyes, Phil stood up and went downstairs again after receiving a nod from him. He returned with some extra blankets, set up some beds against the wall, and Tommy moved over to them, exhausted. Phil sat in the bed beside him and let Tommy lean on him. Phil brushed his hands through his hair after pulling the blankets on them, helping him drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thought of the first chapter! Did you cry? :)?</p><p>As of right now, the updates for this will be today, Tuesday, Thursday, then Saturday, so I hope you choose to stick around!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys begin to work through their trauma and heal, and Dadza finds out what happened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello! Welcome back :)</p><p>School sucks.</p><p>TWs really come in this chapter!! hard panic attacks, descriptions of injury, swearing, and mentions of depression, bullying, and nightmares<br/>(These kids were traumatized, okay? Please be careful when reading)<br/>Don't worry, there's also fluff too :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tommy woke up with a jolt the next morning, almost flying into a panic as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings and the lack of Tubbo next to him. Then, he spotted Phil when he sat up and remembered what had happened the night before. Phil was a little ways away from him changing a cloth on Tubbo’s forehead to help get rid of any remnants of a fever.</p><p> </p><p>“Phil?” Tommy croaked, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>Phil turned to him, a soft smile appearing on his face, “Hey Toms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, you’re awake!” Tommy jumped up, ignoring the throbbing in his arm, as he realized Tubbo was awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo!” Tommy dashed to sit next to his father and Tubbo,  “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing okay. Chest still hurts, but I think that’s a given at this point,” Tubbo smiled a little. “You’re dad is really nice Tommy! Wait- is he really your dad? He said he was when he woke me up and calmed me down, but I know I shouldn’t trust the word of a stranger-”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy cut him off with a laugh, “Yeah, Tubbo, this is my dad, Philza.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil also chuckled at Tubbo’s ramble, “A fair question I suppose. It really is good to finally meet you, Tubbo. Tommy talks about you a lot in his letters.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy flushes in embarrassment, but Tubbo just beams at him, “It’s nice to meet you too! Tommy and-” he cut himself off, smile dropping. He finished his sentence quietly, with little emotion, “They talk about you a lot too.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s smile also dropped at the thought of his brothers, whom he was sure Tubbo was going to mention.</p><p> </p><p>Phil frowned at this, concern rising within, “I really want to ask about that-” He and Tubbo tensed at this, “I really, really want to, but I can see that it makes you both uncomfortable, so don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s tensed shoulders drop in relief, “Thanks Phil… Could you… Could you not tell anyone that we’re out here?”</p><p> </p><p>Phil took a deep breath, but nodded, “Sure thing, boys. You’re safe here, from whatever you’re running from. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gave him an incredibly grateful look and Tubbo got tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Philza,” Tubbo whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled, “Of course, Tubbo.” He put a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder, “And don’t worry about calling me Mr. or anything, just Philza or Phil is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo just nodded, and it seemed he was getting tired, so Tommy told him to get some rest and Tubbo fell asleep soon after. Tommy was relieved that Tubbo was starting to wake up more often, that meant he was healing after all, right? </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve traveled very far haven’t you, Tommy,” Phil suddenly spoke from beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy just nodded, “I- It’s been 11 days since we left.”</p><p> </p><p>Phils eyes widened, “And you’ve been traveling the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded again, “Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Phil took a deep breath, “You’re very strong for holding out so long Tommy, especially with you and your friend in these conditions. You took very good care of him, and you don’t need to push yourself any more, okay? You can rest and let yourself recover now, Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gaped at his dad. When was the last time he was told he could rest? Told he didn’t have to push himself? He didn’t know. Perhaps it had been before L’Manburg… Tommy took a deep breath at the thought of L’Manburg. He’d been a part of a war where he’d almost been <em> killed. </em> A war where he had felt the pain of betrayal and loss. A-And then he was <em> exiled </em> from his own nation, only to watch as Fundy, his own family, burned down their flag, and as the nation he fought so hard for was changed overnight. Then he was separated from his best friend. Then he had to deal with his brothers going insane. Then his best friend was almost killed. Now he was maybe permanently injured. Then he ran away and had to survive on his own for 10 days, ignoring the whispers from everyone wondering where he was and taking care of his dying best friend who was <em> also </em>going to be permanently injured-</p><p> </p><p>Tommy teared up, all of his emotions that he’d forced to bottle up finally coming out. He could rest? He didn’t need to be strong? He didn’t have to fight everyone around him just to try and be happy? Really?</p><p> </p><p>Phil saw Tommy’s struggle and took him into his arms, and rested his head atop Tommy’s, “It’s okay. Let it all out. I’m sure you have a lot to process right now, and we’ll take it one step at a time. You can get through this. You and Tubbo both. I’m right here, Tommy. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>He’d cried so much in the past few days, more than he felt like he’d ever cried before in his life, though that was probably not true since he’d been a baby before, but still. He was getting tired of feeling this way, but he also knew there was nothing he could do about it if he wanted to recover well.</p><p> </p><p>After he finished wiping his tears, he spoke up, “I’m sorry we’ve just barged in, Phil… I hope we aren’t interrupting anything-”</p><p> </p><p>Phil shook his head, “Not at all, you’re perfectly fine, Tommy. I’ve just been working on my void cube. I’ve told you about that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s eyes sparkled, at the mention of the insane project his father had been telling him about in his past few letters, “Yeah! Last you said you were building floating islands in it, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I think it’s going pretty well. I’ve just finished building some nether-themed islands,” Phil informed him with a proud smile. “I’ll show you and Tubbo once you guys are doing better, how’s that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded, “Tubbo would really like it! I told him about you using a TNT duper and he went on for hours about the uses of Redstone… Not that I understood anything about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil laughed, “I left it sitting up there, so as long as I know he won’t accidentally activate it, I’ll let him see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil spent a while longer chatting with him, before Tommy, too, got tired. Not that he could blame the kid, he was severely hurt and exhausted from his journey and his tears. Phil lifted Tommy into his arms, careful of his injury, and carried him over to the temporary beds he’d set up last night.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately after, Phil got to work on building a room for the boys. It had been a while since he’d had children in his house, as Tommy had run off with Wilbur a few years ago, and then formed their nation… L’Manburg, wasn’t it? Since then, Phil had gotten many letters from the both of them keeping him updated. Phil knew about the war, knew about their friend who had betrayed them, knew about Tommy’s bad injury from back then, knew about them holding an election, and knew about them being exiled, but that’s where the letters had stopped. Phil hadn’t heard anything from any of his boys in the past 2 months other than 1 letter from Techno stating that he was going to help Wilbur and Tommy. It had been silent since then, and now here was Tommy and here was Tubbo showing up at his house severely injured, and if Phil had to guess, they’d barely been hanging on when they first got their injuries.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted so badly to send a message to Techno and Wilbur and demand to know what had happened. He wanted so badly to message any one of their friends that they’d ever mentioned, but then the image of Tommy and Tubbo’s faces when they’d simply thought of his two oldest sons or their friends… His heart clenched in his chest. Had his boys been hurt? Or had… Had they done this? Phil almost refused to believe it, but… the children were more than traumatized, that was evident by the terrible panic Tubbo had woken up in that morning.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Tubbo had simply jolted awake, unable to sit up, and had stared blankly into the ceiling, but as Phil approached him, Tubbo flinched harshly and started thrashing, reopening his wound.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No! Please! Let me out! I won’t- I won’t-!” He was struggling to breathe now, his injury was getting worse, and Phil knew he had to act fast, “Please let me out! Schlatt, please! I’m sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>Phil ignored the name for the moment, and had worked to calm Tubbo down. Tubbo managed to stop thrashing after Phil brushed his hand through his hair and whispered that he was safe now.</p><p> </p><p>“It burns,” he whispered, and Phil noted that his eyes were still clouded, and he realized Tubbo wasn’t fully there.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Tubbo, I know,” Phil’s eyes were pained as he held the teen in his arms. His next words were a whisper, “I’m sorry that this happened.”</p><p> </p><p>After a bit more time, Tubbo’s eyes had cleared and Phil had introduced himself once the teen calmed a bit more. They had started chatting lightly for a while as Phil re-bandaged Tubbo’s chest wound and got him a new shirt, though Phil could tell Tubbo was exhausted and confused. Then, Tommy had woken up and joined them.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Phil shook himself out of his thoughts and continued to work on adding a room for Tommy and Tubbo to his house. </p><p> </p><p>Over the course of the next week, his days would stay somewhat similar. He would wake up early and prepare for the day, then both boys would wake up at separate intervals in varying amounts of panic, usually with pretty bad nightmares. After spending some time calming the boys and helping them however he needed to, he would help them change their bandages and give them medicine. He’d completely put his void project on hold while he was nursing the teens back to health, so in the meantime, he would stay close to home and expand buildings or improve his farms.</p><p> </p><p>During these days, he’d picked up many hints on what had happened to them. Tommy had always had the habit of mumbling in his sleep whenever he was having a nightmare, and Phil always dreaded what he heard, but this was much worse. He’d picked up something about a festival and Wilbur and TNT. Something about Techno and fireworks, and Tommy had, multiple times, yelled at both Wilbur and Techno to stop doing something in his nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>He desperately didn’t want to put the pieces together, not after so many of them involved his sons and explosives. Not after- Not after the one morning where Tubbo woke up in a panic begging for Techno to not shoot him-</p><p> </p><p>Phil had sat in his chair, head resting in his hands after Tubbo had fallen back asleep, exhausted. Had Techno- Had Techno been the one to hurt Tubbo this badly? There had to be more to it, Techno would never hurt someone close to anyone he knew, much less a child, without a good reason. It had to have something to do with the festival Tommy kept mumbling about, as well as this Schlatt person Tubbo had mentioned. </p><p> </p><p>Fairly quickly, Phil decided that he would wait until the boys had healed as much as they could physically and mentally before asking for specifics, though this was also mainly because Phil didn’t want to think about it anymore. He’d then taken a deep breath and cleared his mind of any thoughts about what had happened. Instead, Phil went outside and spent some time fishing, hoping to get some enchantment books or more name tags as he calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>A little while later, Phil was shocked to hear the door to his home open and he turned around to find Tommy stepping outside. His arm had been put into a sling after the first few nights of it bothering him, so he was holding his left arm up in front of his face to block the sun. Looking at his son’s right arm in the sling, Phil supposed they should be grateful that Tommy was mainly left handed.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy?” Phil called out to get his son’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Tommy waved.</p><p> </p><p>Phil frowned a little, “You feeling alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded and approached the ocean so they didn’t have to yell, “Yeah, I just wanted some fresh air…”</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded, frown turning into a light smile. He reeled in his rod and jumped back to shore from the lily pads he was standing on to sit next to his son.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hadn’t lied when he said he needed fresh air. He’d woken up in a panic again this morning, albeit this time it wasn’t all that bad (in comparison to other times). Still, Wilbur’s words continued to echo over and over in Tommy’s head despite no longer being in the nightmare.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know why you’re doing this Tommy. I know-! I see it in your eyes! I see it! I can hear it in your voice! TommyInnit, you’re scared. TommyInnit, you’re scared that people are going to think differently of you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “In a time like this, when a man has nothing to lose, you know what that means? It means we can do what we want. We have a man on our side who literally rigged our nation with tnt! We can do the same to them! We can rig this festival with tnt. We can kill them all Tommy.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let the hate flow through you” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do it. Destroy it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Take it apart” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Break it all” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m glad you’ve come to.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m glad you’re going to help me destroy it all” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re a smart kid.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tommy didn’t realize he’d started shaking until Philza had put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and throwing him out of his thoughts. Phil looked at him with a sympathetic gaze, and Tommy knew he must look dead on his feet. He could feel the bags under his eyes, they were heavy and he was tired of having them.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and leant into the man who had taken him in when he was just a baby, “I’m tired, Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Toms,” Phil mumbled into his hair. "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the week, Tubbo had felt well enough to get out of bed, thankfully. His left eye was now unbandaged, left to finish its last bit of healing in the open air as they kept an eye on it just to be safe. Thankfully, Tubbo didn’t completely lose his vision, but unfortunately it had been lessened. </p><p> </p><p>To Tubbo, his vision had become decently blurry, and the far left of his eye had suffered the most, making his left side almost completely a blind spot for him. He had started jumping any time something suddenly appeared on his left, or whenever a voice came from there. His depth perception had gotten worse, and he kept bumping into things whenever he couldn’t tell if something was in his path or not.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s chest was still hurting, and he really couldn’t run for long without losing his breath. It took a lot to get him to start breathing evenly… Tubbo wasn’t sure if that would fully heal or not. He hoped so.</p><p> </p><p>Otherwise, Tubbo had also developed claustrophobia, which he knew without even having to think about it. Tubbo knew he would never ever want to be a part of Tubbox ever again. Small spaces had become a big no for him and he’d immediately told Phil and Tommy as soon as he realized. Also new to his list of fears was fireworks and crossbows. Not surprising really… After everything. This one he was a little more hesitant to speak up on, since he knew from Tommy that Phil liked bows and crossbows, but he eventually told them of that one as well, and was grateful when the crossbow Phil had hanging on the wall had disappeared. And while Tubbo didn’t want to admit it, (and he never did in front of Phil) he may have become scared of Technoblade. Tubbo knew Techno had panicked, Tubbo knew Techno probably didn’t want to do what he’d done… but he’d still done it and it still permanently injured him and it still almost killed him. Unfortunately for the two, nothing would change that.</p><p> </p><p>As for Tommy, Phil had been right in assuming that Tommy might not have full movement of his arm. None of them there were doctors, nor were there any around that any of them knew of, but they assumed that the cut had been deep enough to hit some of the nerves in Tommy’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>More often than not, it took multiple tries for Tommy to get his arm moving, and even then, a lot of the time his arm felt weak. As of this point, Tommy wouldn’t be able to use a bow and arrow or a crossbow any time soon- possibly ever again- since his arm was too weak to draw back an arrow even when it did move. This also meant that sword fighting had become a lot more difficult. Stone and iron swords were too heavy for him to lift, not to mention netherite. He was lucky diamond items could be crafted both heavy and light depending on one’s fighting style otherwise he’d be stuck with wooden weapons and tools. Still though, fighting with one hand was difficult since he had to account for the oftentimes limp limb at his side now, and it didn’t help that he could no longer hold up a shield and fight at the same time. It had to be one or the other, and Tommy hated it. </p><p> </p><p>Practicing an entirely new fighting style wasn’t going well for Tommy. Tubbo and he had both always used heavy swords and a shield, and while Phil often didn’t use a shield, he would use a heavy sword. The difference in weight continued to throw him off balance whenever he had the energy to practice. In his most exhausted moments, when he’d get frustrated and throw his sword to the side, Tommy would always think about Technoblade, who was familiar with almost every fighting style, but then frown as he remembered what had happened and go to pick his sword back up and continue training out of anger.</p><p> </p><p>Otherwise, for Tommy, he was still struggling a lot on the emotional side of everything, and on processing everything he had been through since the creation of L’Manburg. He had a lot of trauma to work through and a lot of things to come to terms with. As for his brothers, Wilbur had already begun scaring him as soon as he wanted to blow everything to “smithereens” as he put it, and then Tommy would think back to the crazed look on Wilbur’s face when Tubbo had accidentally said the code words and Tommy could only shiver. Though, in the end, it was more so out of concern for his brother than fear of him, for which Tommy was thankful. As for his other brother, he was less so scared of Techno himself, and more so scared of the idea that Techno would hurt Tubbo again, and that fear turned into anger more often than not.</p><p> </p><p>The weeks passed by and both boys were practically as healed as could be physically. Tubbo’s chest had lightened significantly, thankfully, and the boy was able to run around for a decent amount of time without having to heave rough breaths that would pain him. Tommy’s arm was doing better, but it still struggled to move every once in a while and he was still working on muscle therapy for it. Either way, they weren’t in pain any more- except for the occasional phantom pain from a nightmare- or in danger of getting their wounds infected. Their mentality was another story, and Phil knew it would take a lot more time than the past 2 months to fix the pain they’d gone through.</p><p> </p><p>There was the possibility, though Phil never enjoyed thinking about it, that the two boys would never recover from their trauma, but Phil liked to think that if there was anywhere where they could recover, it was better here than where they’d run from. Phil was forever grateful that Tommy had somehow stumbled across his base, hundreds of thousands of blocks from where they’d previously lived.</p><p> </p><p>By the time 3 months had passed since Tommy and Tubbo’s arrival, Phil had flown them both to his nether void cube and shown them around. Tommy had been right about Tubbo’s excitement over Redstone and Phil did his best to keep up with it all, but it mostly went over his head. Tommy had found the castle, the crystal, and floating islands “pogchamp” and they’d even both helped him build one. (Tubbo and Tommy had placed a sign on the island’s top layer stating that they had been there and then a smiley face courtesy of Tubbo, a sign Philza had yet to know about)</p><p> </p><p>By the time 3 months had passed, Phil had discovered the truth.</p><p> </p><p>It was Tommy who had brought it up. The three of them were in the nether, in the void cube, taking a break from building the final island. The conversation started with Tommy offhandedly mentioning how everyone had been sending him whispers since they’d left throughout the entire first month before they slowly dissipated. Tommy then finally told Tubbo that he’d messaged Niki in response. Tubbo had gasped at that and pouted, wishing he’d known so he could’ve been messaging her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, she was the first who had begged for Schlatt to let me out,” Tubbo mentioned sadly with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Phil quietly took in a sharp breath. This was the first time they’d talked about their friends and the ‘festival’ without showing signs of breaking down, at least, in front of him. Phil was sure the two of them had talked with each other a lot at night, but he never eavesdropped in respect for their privacy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I remember,” Tommy looked down at the ground, then he looked at Tubbo with a smirk, “She always stood up to Schlatt, didn’t she? She never took his shit. Niki’s super strong.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo smiled, and his eyes sparkled, “I know right! She’s so cool.” Then his eyes dulled again, “Schlatt, uh… That whole festival… do you think… was it made simply for me to- to be executed in front of everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Phil both inhaled sharply, and Tommy was the one who said what they were both thinking, “Shit. Shit-! Fuck him- Fuck him! That’s so- He <em> would, </em> wouldn’t he? God, I’m so sorry Tubbo, you worked so hard on that thing just for it all to go to shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo just nodded, his eyes sort of glazing over, “I- When he called Technoblade up there I- I think I already knew what was going to happen. I didn’t know <em> why  </em>Techno would do it, but I knew that when Schlatt wanted something, he would get it, whatever it took.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil felt sick. The pieces were all already there, the implications had already been made a long time ago, but still, hearing it out of Tubbo’s conscious mouth that his own son had been called up to a podium in front of so many people and called to kill Tubbo- and had <em> almost done it </em>- that made him feel sick.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I looked into his eyes and I knew that he was feeling so much pressure. There were so many people around him, looking at him, judging him, and he felt pressured. I get that…” Tubbo whispered. And <em> oh Techno, no… </em> Phil couldn’t help but think.</p><p> </p><p>“We should’ve messaged him,” Tommy realized. “How- How could I forget… Techno hates situations like those. He never knows what to do, and he-”</p><p> </p><p>“Techno is weak to peer pressure,” Phil whispered out, horrified. The teens snapped their heads towards him, as if just remembering that he was there.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad…” Tommy whispered, eyes widening as he realized what they’d been talking about. Tubbo covered his mouth with his hand quickly, also looking horrified.</p><p> </p><p>Phil took a deep, shaky breath, and turned to look into the teens’ eyes tiredly, “I’m sorry boys… But I think it’s time I get the whole story.”</p><p> </p><p>And so the story came out. Tommy started slowly, telling Phil about the whole ordeal with the election, and then about their banishment. Tommy told him about how he and Wilbur had to run and build a home in 2 converging ravines that they named Pogtopia, about how Schlatt had ordered Tubbo to hunt Tommy down, about how in their moment of need, Techno had appeared in front of them, and about how Tubbo had become a spy for them. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo told him about Fundy’s betrayal, about how Niki had gotten stuck in the newly named Manburg, left to her own devices of being unfairly taxed by Schlatt, about how Eret had tried to make up for his mistakes, about all the little wars they had in the meantime that established positions on both sides. They both told him about how Schlatt had found a tunnel that ran from Manburg to Pogtopia, and thus discovered that Tubbo had been a spy but that he hadn’t revealed that he knew. They told him about the festival Schlatt announced.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Tommy hesitated in the story.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad… Wilbur went crazy,” Tommy eventually whispered. Phil frowned in concern and confusion, but didn’t speak so as to let Tommy collect his thoughts, “Wilbur… He decided that we were the bad guys, that it didn’t matter what we did, that we were <em> fucked </em>.” Tears welled up in Tommy’s eyes and Phil knew that this is where everything had gone wrong, “Wilbur decided that we needed to… to blow up the festival.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Phil whispered in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded, looking at Phil with wide eyes, “He- It was insane! H-He was saying that we were entering a new era and that he wanted the entirety of Manburg to be blown to smithereens, he wanted it all to burn so badly no crops would ever grow again!” Tommy was running out of breath, like he was about to start panicking, but just as Phil was about to tell him that he could stop, Tommy took deep breaths and managed to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy went on to explain how Wilbur then received TNT from Dream and had almost immediately begun setting it all up without Tommy’s knowledge. Tommy then told him that Techno had done nothing to stop Wilbur and had in fact offered to summon some Withers and help him blow the place up. Tommy started to cry as he repeated over and over to Phil that he’d tried to stop them! He really had! But his words had had no effect on his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo picked up the story from there, letting Tommy calm down as Phil held him and wrapped them both in his wings.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo told him that he’d built the festival alongside Fundy, and then he started telling Phil the story of the day of the festival. Tubbo explained how he’d had to give a speech during the festival. He explained that Wilbur had dropped the choice about the explosion on him after he couldn’t decide. He explained the codewords. He explained the button. He explained how, when his speech ended, Schlatt had started laughing and he knew that it wasn’t going to end well. Tubbo explained how they’d blocked him in up on the podium with concrete and how he couldn’t get out.</p><p> </p><p>Phil felt the panic attack from Tubbo coming and released the boy from his arms and wings. Phil kneeled in front of the boy and didn’t touch him, giving him the open space that he needed as he worked to calm him down. Tommy sat next to him, ready to comfort his friend as soon as he would be able. Eventually, Tubbo’s panic and claustrophobia slowly ebbed away and he gave them the signal that it was ok to touch him. Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s hand, and that was the only contact he allowed for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy decided to finish the story. Tommy told him about how Schlatt called Techno up onto the stage and about how Schlatt pressured Techno to do what he wanted. Tommy told him about how he and Wilbur were so sure Techno wouldn’t do anything that they only messaged Tubbo to stay strong. Tommy told Phil about how Techno had slowly loaded and raised his crossbow in Tubbo’s face, promised it to be painless and colorful, and shot <em> his best friend. </em>Tommy explained how he had pearled into the podium and scooped Tubbo into his arms. He told him how Ponk had gotten his arm badly before he could pearl away again. He told him about how he had run as fast as he could to Pogtopia and tended to Tubbo as best he could there before running away and spending 10 days on the road before finding him.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost too much for Phil to handle. <em> His sons- his boys had- </em> But Phil knew he had to take a deep breath and calm down for the sake of the two teens in front of him, so he did just that.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was spent with the three comforting each other, not many words being spoken after their long conversation.</p><p> </p><p>By the next day, Phil’s sadness and confusion had turned to anger. Wilbur and Technoblade had messed up, even if they had also been victims. They and people like Schlatt and Ponk had forever scarred two children in the name of a war that they shouldn’t have been involved in.</p><p> </p><p>It was midday when Phil made up his mind. Tommy and Tubbo were outside playing with all his cats and dogs, and Phil used this time to pack some bags. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly, he messaged Niki.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hello, Ms. Niki. This is Philza, Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur’s dad. For the past few months, Tommy and Tubbo have been staying with me, if they haven’t told you already. Yesterday, after long months of healing and recovering, they have told me what went down on the day of the festival. I want to come to L’Manburg or Pogtopia or wherever I need to go so I can speak with my sons. Would you be willing to give me the coordinates? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Niki responded not long later.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hello, Mr. Philza! It’s nice to meet you! It’s so good to hear that Tommy and Tubbo have been recovering well. Tommy told me he was staying with his father, but not much else. I can’t blame him for that, really. Since I do not have the coordinates for Pogtopia, the coordinates for L’Manburg are **********, I look forward to meeting you! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Right after he received the reply, unexpectedly, the two teens came inside for a water break just to see Phil packing a bag, and they stopped in their tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, Phil?” Tommy asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Phil jumped a little, having not seen them, “Oh- I-” Phil sighed and fully faced the boys, “I’m going to L’Manburg.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo exclaimed at the same time, “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve asked your friend Niki for the coordinates and she’s given me them, I’ll be heading out tomorrow,” Phil informed them.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you going to leave without telling us?” Tubbo asked softly, hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Phil shook his head, “Not at all. I was going to tell you, but I didn’t want to throw it on you while I had <em> just </em>had the idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo and Tommy shared a look with each other, and for a moment, Phil wondered if they were mad at him, but then they both looked back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was the one who spoke, “We wanna go.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil’s heart stuttered, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Phil?” Tubbo asked, “I wanna see Niki and Eret and- and I don’t want to leave L’Manburg under Schlatt’s rule any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded along as Tubbo spoke, “Same here.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil frowned, but after a moment he sighed. The boys cheered, taking that as him agreeing to let them come along, but then Phil looked them both in the eyes with a stern gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you both to be completely honest with me,” Phil started, making the boys freeze and look at him. “Do you think you can handle it? Do you think you’ll be okay being back there? Seeing Wilbur, Techno, Ponk, and Schlatt, and all those who dragged you into that mess?”</p><p> </p><p>The boys freeze, as if they’d forgotten the reason they weren’t in the Dream SMP, L’Manburg, and Pogtopia total territory. They shared a look again, which was enough for the two boys to decide.</p><p> </p><p>“We have each other,” Tubbo replied after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded, “I’m sure we can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil released a breath, “You two know your own health best. If you think you can do it, I believe you. But please,” Phil walked up to the boys and put his hands on their shoulders, “if it gets too much, tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Both teens nodded with a determined gaze, and that was that. Phil told them to pack their bags and be ready to leave in the morning. It would be a long journey, Phil knew that considering how long it had taken Tommy to get to him, but Phil knows that he’s able to carry both boys while flying, and while them and their bags would limit his flying time, it would still be faster, if they were willing. If not, he had plenty of horses.</p><p> </p><p>When Phil had asked them if they were okay with flying the trip, Tommy had yelled in excitement, while Tubbo had just asked if Phil was okay with that, to which he assured that it was fine. Then, Tubbo joined Tommy in being excited, and Phil laughed with the two as they continued to prepare for the journey to come.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uh,,, sorry Tommy, sorry Tubbo,,, I love u both, I swear-</p><p>Also, Dadza's mad~ (but also extremely worried for his children- ohmygoshtheyareamesssomeonehelpthem)</p><p>Next update should be Thursday and then Saturday will be the last chapter! I hope you're looking forward to it! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Comments give me life :D &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys arrive in Manburg and Phil confronts the people that need to be confronted. Wilbur's an ass, Techno is sad, and Niki is a queen that we all should bow to. But also, family bonding time where things are ~revealed~! Oh, and Phil meets Dré!</p><p>I'm putting this here and in the notes just to be safe: Tubbo has a bad panic attack this chapter! Please be careful when reading! It starts at a whisper message from Niki: "Please come here, Phil!..." and it ends at ""Can I touch you, Tubbo?" Phil asked after noticing Tubbo's breath fully even out."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*bad Technoblade imitation bcs I'm female* Hulloooooo<br/>It's the 3rd chapter! Pog! Welcome welcome!</p><p>TWs!!! Tubbo has a bad panic attack this chapter! Please be careful when reading! It starts at a whisper message from Niki: "Please come here, Phil!..." and it ends at ""Can I touch you, Tubbo?" Phil asked after noticing Tubbo's breath fully even out."<br/>-Also, when I mention depression and bullying and fights, I just want to say that I have no idea if those have happened to these people and that either way it's none of my business, so I just want people to keep in mind that this is all a story and that it's made up, thanks!</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!! &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, they were off, packed and ready to get to Manburg. Phil had been right about flight being faster, and they managed to reach Manburg in 6 days rather than 10. Over the course of the trip, Tommy had kept pointing out familiar spots from his travels with the unconscious Tubbo. He pointed out the cave they’d stayed in because they both had a fever, the same one in which Tubbo had first woken up, as well as the general area of the place where Tubbo had woken up the second time. It had made Phil sad, honestly, to hear once again of Tommy’s difficult journey, but the boy didn’t sound too down about it, only making it sound more and more dramatic each time he told a story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil landed a little ways away from the coordinates Niki had given him, so he couldn’t have been spotted flying in and spook anyone. Tubbo and Tommy rushed ahead of him after he let set them down, laughing as they approached L’Manburg, despite everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They break through into a clearing past the treeline, Philza not far behind, to see a surprising sight. It seemed that they had arrived just as a conflict between Pogtopia and Manburg was about to go down. Wilbur and Techno were standing off to the left, on a hill by a large tower Phil had spotted from the sky. Everyone else was further ahead of them, down in a valley, very few of them actually geared up and ready for a fight. Schlatt and Fundy were at the forefront of the Manburg side, and Phil looked closer at the group and noticed that there were many that looked like they didn’t want to be there. Quackity, who was supposed to be one of Schlatt’s right hands, was far in the back, as were others Tommy and Tubbo had described as being fairly involved, such as Punz and Ponk. Others simply stood there, and Phil even noticed many quickly thrown glances in Schlatt’s direction, as if they were nervous around him. This place and it’s people seemed very different from how the boys had described it and that made Phil a little concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The low branches Tommy and Tubbo had moved out of their way made noise when they snapped back into place, dragging everyone's attention over to them. Philza had yet to break the treeline, but he could hear many gasps arise as people spotted the two teens who had disappeared months ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Tubbo?” Niki called out with tears in her eyes, taking a step towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza decided to give them a moment, to see what would happen before stepping forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now this is a surprise,” Schlatt spoke up next, but made no move to go towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next thing Phil knew, there were a bunch of people rushing towards the boys, and Phil spread his wings loudly, making the people stop and look around for the sound. Using the wind force to bring him up, Phil flapped his wings once, and drifted down to block the people from crowding the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone froze completely upon seeing him before moving to a guarded stance. Most of them had no idea who he was, so he watched as confusion spread through their faces and as their eyes followed the outline of his wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno and Wilbur’s mouths had dropped open in pure shock, a strange look on Techno’s normally monotonous face. Taking his eyes away from the crowd for a moment, Phil made eye contact with his two oldest sons, hoping he portrayed the disappointment he felt in them before turning back to the Manburgians.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please stay back,” he told them as if they hadn’t already frozen in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I don't think they'd hurt us,” Tubbo spoke up quietly from behind him, but Phil didn’t move until he was sure. He was not going to let these people hurt his boys again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"You scare 'em to much, Phil," Tommy chuckled, heavily ignoring Wilbur and Techno in the side of his vision.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki cautiously continued approaching the boys and Phil, “Oh! You're Phil!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded, and smiled at the woman kindly, “And you must be Niki. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki reached out her hand to shake with Phil, “Thank you for looking after them… I was so worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never do anything less,” Phil returned the handshake, then he paused and whispered to her, “Did we come at a bad time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anything, you may have stopped something devastating,” Niki whispered in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Phil noticed Wilbur and Techno trying to sneak away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s eye twitched, and he turned away from Niki to yell at them, “TECHNO, WILBUR. GET BACK HERE, NOW.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooohh, they’re in trouble,” Tubbo whispered quietly, making Tommy laugh a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Techno and Wilbur made their way over to the winged man no one knew except for Niki and Fundy, who had of course met Phil before, since they’re family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on..?” Quackity questioned in the background, thoroughly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil…” Wilbur greeted with a wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Phil,” Techno also greeted with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil looked them over and released a big sigh, “You boys…” Phil paused, trying to figure out his words, “I- I really don’t know what to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Techno looked him in the eyes, but both immediately averted eye contact a second later, feeling the emanating disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both owe Tubbo and Tommy apologies. Big and genuine apologies,” Phil told them, “As does everyone here. Especially the ones named JSchlatt and Ponk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt looked offended at the call out, “Who the hell do you think you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Techno winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t have done that,” Techno snorted, much to everyone’s confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? Who do I think I am?” Phil growled, turning to Schlatt with his wings spread out wide, “Who do you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are?! Hurting </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>sons! Trying to force one of my sons to kill his brother's best friend! And pushing my other son to the point of breaking?! SO NO- YOU TELL ME, JSCHLATT. WHO THE </span>
  <em>
    <span>HELL </span>
  </em>
  <span>DO YOU THINK </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU </span>
  </em>
  <span>ARE?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many people sucked in a breath, realizing just who this man was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re their father?!” some exclaimed, while others stayed silent in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lot fucked up,” Tommy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as everyone comprehended what was happening, then Ponk stepped forward. Tommy glared at the man, and instinctively grasped his right arm, which stayed limp by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, Tommy… Did I- Did I permanently injure you?” Ponk asked, eyes full of concern and regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy averted his eyes but nodded, making many gasp or quickly intake breaths again. Tommy thought he might’ve even heard someone mutter a ‘shit’ in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I have partial paralysis in my arm. It’s not terrible, but sometimes my arm just won’t move when I want it to,” Tommy explained, tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m so sorry, Tommy,” Ponk apologized and clenched his fists at his side, “Holy- I never wanted- God, I’m so sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy could see the true regret in his eyes, so just gave a choppy nod in response, accepting the apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ponk,” Phil also nodded at the man, who just nodded back, still visibly upset about what he’d done. “Who’s next?” There was no room for argument in Phil’s voice. Everyone he called out was going to be apologizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me,” Technoblade stated, looking pained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo took a shaky breath and tried to look Techno in the eye. Tommy was right by his side, covering for Tubbo’s blind spot since Tubbo trusted him to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m so sorry, Tubbo,” Techno got out, his voice choking up. “There are excuses I could give, but none of them would even come close to making up for what I’ve done…” Techno looked over Tubbo’s eye. Techno bowed his head, “I hope you can forgive me sometime, Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded in Techno’s direction, unable to look him in the eye, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s eyes softened looking at his pig hybrid son, “Thank you, Tech. We’ll talk more later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded in response and took a step back after seeing how tense Tubbo was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur? JSchlatt?” Phil prodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt scoffed, “I tried to execute a traitor in my government, what’s the problem with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The problem,” Phil was talking to Schlatt like he was young and needed explaining for everything. “The problem is that you tried to execute a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child, </span>
  </em>
  <span>JSchlatt. And that you tried to have my son do it. You owe them both an apology and you’re not leaving this place until you give it and you mean it, I don’t care how long it takes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He once waited a full 3 days in one room with me without moving except for necessities until I apologized to Wilbur,” Tommy pointed out helpfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The longest was 2 days for me,” Techno pitched in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah, it was only 5 hours for me,” Wilbur laughed, but it died out as soon as Phil shot him a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cause you’re a pussy, bitch,” Tommy shot at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys…” Phil dragged out with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Dad,” the three recited automatically, making Tubbo start laughing. Tommy playfully shoved Tuboo after making sure he was in his line of sight since he was guarding Tubbo's blind spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not getting out of this one Schlatt, so I suggest you dig up whatever little amounts of empathy you have in your evil little goat soul and apologize,” Wilbur snarled at the man, making Phil let out a big sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you? Are you going to apologize?” Schlatt snarled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil took a good look at his oldest son and let out another sigh. Wilbur was a mess. His hair was all over the place and he had heavy bags under his eyes. His clothes were torn and dirty, and his eyes- despite the bags- had a crazed look to them. At Schlatt's question, a</span>
  <span>ll the humor that had occurred in the excitement and nervousness of his whole family being around had dropped off Wilbur’s face. Phil watched as his son turned into a different person right in front of him. Suddenly, Wilbur wasn’t looking so meek or scared, suddenly the crazed look in his eyes intensified to an angry type of insanity that Phil hated seeing in his usually-so-kind son’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tone was dead, there was almost no emotion, “I really don’t see what I have to apologize for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened his mouth about to yell, most likely, but Wilbur held up a hand to stop him. Tommy glared at the hand, but closed his mouth and decided to see what ridiculous thing Wilbur had to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anything, Tommy owes me an apology,” Wilbur sneered in Tommy’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?!” Tommy exclaimed loudly, while Tubbo frowned from beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why is that, Wil?” Phil asked tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BECAUSE HE ABANDONED ME,” Wilbur yelled suddenly. “TUBBO GETS HURT AND INSTEAD OF MAKING SURE HIS OWN BROTHERS GET OUT ALIVE, HE GOES TO CHECK ON THAT STUPID CRYBABY-! AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THEN HE GOES ON TO ABANDON ME IN OUR TIME OF NEED AFTER EVERYONE ELSE HAS ALREADY DONE THE SAME-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slap echoed around them, and everyone went silent. It was Niki who had hit him. For a moment, it seemed that she had surprised herself with the action, but just as quickly she made her decision to stand her ground. She stood in front of Wilbur, the hand she’d slapped him with now clenched over her heart, and glared at the man she once believed in as her president.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare, Wilbur,” Niki whispered harshly, “Don’t you dare say those things about Tommy and Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niki-” Tubbo tried to calm her a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki turned and shook her head towards him, “Please, let me do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded, a little nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the one who endangered yourself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the one who endangered your brothers and Tubbo. Wilbur, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the one who wanted to blow your own nation to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bits</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Niki pointed at him harshly, her words making those around her gasp in horror. It seemed that, even after 3 months, Wilbur’s plan for the festival hadn’t been revealed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the one, Wilbur, who wouldn’t listen to Tommy when he told you to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you-” Tommy started to ask. He’d never told Niki about the TNT Wilbur had placed under Manburg, or about their fights or anything and he highly doubted Wilbur would’ve told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I was out in the forest the day after the festival, delivering a letter and I overheard Wilbur yelling about everything,” Niki replied, “I felt sick knowing there had been TNT right underneath our feet during the entirety of the festival, waiting to blow at </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> command! Of all people!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur chuckled at her words, but didn’t comment. Then his eyes widened, and he spoke in a hysterical whisper, “You’re the one who took the TNT.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki nodded, not looking the slightest bit regretful, “I was. It took me a while to find it, but I spent all day undoing what you had set up, Wilbur, because I will not allow my country to fall to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people. That decision- Your plan, Wil, that was-” Niki choked out, having to cut herself off due to all of her emotions. There was a long pause as everyone waited in concerned silence for her next words. She looked up, tears layering her eyes, and spoke in a quiet, angry whisper, “Not my president.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to get a reaction out of Wilbur, one that made his eyes widen a little and take a step back. But then his eyes narrowed and he glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle arose from beside Wilbur, one that slowly turned into a maniacal laugh. It was Schlatt. He laughed for a long time before he bent over to catch his breath. After he did so, he smiled menacingly at Wilbur, “It seems you’ve sunken to my level, Soot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur ignored him, in favor of keeping his glare on Niki, “So you’ve betrayed me too?! After everything-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how many days I spent begging for rescue?!” Niki yelled suddenly, quieting those around her, “Did you even notice my messages?! I’ve supported you through thick and thin- I’ve stood up directly to Schlatt and I was jailed and taxed for it, and you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help me. I was banished, just like you, and instead of helping me you told me you didn’t have the time.” Niki’s next words came out in a hiss, “If you want to rule a land and have people by your side, you cannot do what you’ve done to me, your brother, and Tubbo. You’ve taken our loyalty and used it to manipulate us- to hurt us- </span>
  <em>
    <span>to betray us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault you’ve all betrayed me?” Wilbur questioned hysterically. “L’Manburg is my country! I created it and if I can’t have it, no one can-! Don’t you understand?! I was going to do what I had to, to end this whole thing-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Wilbur,” Phil finally spoke up, stopping Wilbur in his tracks. Phil turned to the crowd behind him, and put a hand on Niki’s shoulder, “You alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki nodded, and took a deep breath to calm herself. She wiped her tears before speaking, “Thank you- and um, I’m sorry I slapped your son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil chuckled, “No, he kind of deserved it.” Wilbur huffed in the background, but Phil ignored that for the moment. “Could you watch over Tommy and Tubbo while I speak to Wilbur and Techno?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can take care of ourselves, Phil,” Tommy scoffed, but Tubbo nudged him with a look, making Tommy raise his hands in defeat, “Okay, okay. Sheesh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Phil, I don’t mind at all,” Niki responded with a kind smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil returned a smile to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Don’t let them be crowded. Tubbo has developed severe claustrophobia and both of them are still pretty easily panicked. If Schlatt does something, or if anyone does something, that sets either of them off, send me a message immediately and I’ll come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki nodded with a determined look and Phil thanked her with a nod. He turned to speak with his oldest sons, and Niki turned to go speak with Tommy and Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil approached his boys with a sad smile, “Well, should we walk or find a place to sit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur wouldn’t look him in the eyes or respond. Techno on the other hand shrugged, but Phil could guess that he’d probably prefer to sit by the way his mouth had opened for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both know the area better than I do, so… lead the way,” Phil offered, hoping it would put the boys at ease to be in a place of their choice. It was at this moment, not that anyone noticed it, that Schlatt made his escape from the situation. Phil noticed this, but elected to let him go for now in favor of helping his sons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur led them to the top of a wooden set of stairs that turned into a bridge, the Prime Path. Wilbur sat down at the top of the stairs looking out over the land that used to be L’Manburg, so Phil and Techno followed his lead and sat next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while, neither Techno nor Phil knowing how to start, and Wilbur not even making an attempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end it was Techno who started, “Phil I… I really screwed up, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil took a deep breath, “I won’t sugar coat it Techno because those boys don’t deserve to have their pain downplayed, but Tommy and Tubbo both are most likely going to be scarred for a long time. I believe they can heal, I believe they can overcome it, but it will take time, patience, and a lot of love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded solemnly, “I- How bad is-? His eye-..? Can he see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil turned to Techno with a sad smile, “He can still see out of it, but he’s described his vision as a little fuzzy, and he has a blind spot in the far left of his vision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t- I wasn’t thinking-” Techno dropped his head into his hands, removing his crown as he did so it wouldn’t fall off on it’s own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Techno. They know too, they realized the pressure you were under-” Phil started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make it right,” Techno cut him off, shoulders tense as he picked his head back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil shook his head in agreement, “No, it doesn’t. But you know that, and that’s already a step in the right direction.” Phil reached over to Techno to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes, “I know you’ve always struggled with public situations, and I certainly can’t blame you for it after all you’ve been through, but Techno, something like this can never happen again. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno let out a heavy sigh, “I know, Dad… I know. I don’t want it to happen again- I don’t want to- to hurt everyone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded, and gave his son the first genuine soft smile since seeing him, “We’ll work on it. One step at a time, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno returned his nod with a jerk of his head and smiled down at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you head on back to the group while I talk with Wil, yeah?” Phil gestured towards the crowd down in the middle of Manburg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded once more and stood up to go, placing his crown back on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah- if you could… Make sure-” Phil was cut off by a whisper from Niki appeared to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please come here, Phil! Tubbo has started panicking and I’m not sure what caused it. Tommy is trying his best, but he needs you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil returned a message as quick as he could, already standing to launch himself into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On my way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Phil told them as his wings spread out and he jumped off the bridge to glide down to the crowd. He barely heard his sons’ exclamations of confusion before he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reached Tubbo, the first thing he noticed was Tommy yelling at Punz. Phil descended into the crowd and put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder to stop him. Tubbo was kneeling on the ground, hand to his stomach, wheezing as he couldn’t breathe. Niki was beside him, unsure of what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, what happened- What trigger,” Phil asked quickly, kneeling next to Tubbo, but waiting to touch him in case it was claustrophobia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weapon,” Tommy replied just as quickly, and Phil nodded, knowing that it meant someone had pulled out a crossbow- probably Punz since Tommy was yelling at the man- and that he didn’t want to send Tubbo further into panic by saying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, son, can you hear me?” Phil gently called. There was no response, but Phil slowly kept trying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Tubbo could hear was white noise. There was ringing in his ears and his chest and eye were burning. It was so hot- it burns- Why, Techno? Why would he- No no no no-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo coughed roughly, unable to catch his breath due to his chest injury. Vaguely, he thought he might’ve heard a voice, but that’s not right. He shouldn’t be able to hear right now. Right- it was loud. There was a firework- in his chest- in his face- in his ears- Crossbow. Loaded with a click. Pulled back and aimed slowly- blue and white and RED- Tommy? A duel? Was he involved in a duel like Tommy had been-? No- No, Tubbo didn’t want to do that- He couldn’t move- He was stuck- Why was he stuck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo-” his name? Who-? It wasn’t familiar- “You’re okay-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No he’s not- Tubbo’s burning, he’s sure of it. He feels it in his chest- his hand clenched tighter around his shirt at the thought of the burning-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo!” that was Tommy- Tommy was here? “Hey, buddy-” The white noise was still so loud in his ears, he couldn’t hear everything Tommy was saying, “It’s okay. You’re n-- burning, Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No shit, Tommy. Tubbo knows he’s burning- His eye- His chest-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay,” it was the unfamiliar voice again, but this time, Tubbo felt like he recognized it a bit. Why would they keep saying that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise, Tubbo,” Tommy again. Promise what? What was Tommy promising?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise had started dissipating with Tommy’s voice finding its way to his ears, but he still felt like he was burning, and his breathing was still erratic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green entered his vision- wait- green? There was no green in the fireworks- Why- Tubbo took a gasping breath in realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil-” he choked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Tubbo,” the voice… Of course… It was Phil. “I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the red and white and blue in his vision, grateful that Tommy wasn’t wearing his usual red and white shirt today. Slowly, and with the encouragement of Phil, Tubbo started breathing normally again, and the burning in his chest left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you, Tubbo?” Phil asked after noticing Tubbo’s breath fully even out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo gave a quick nod, and Phil grabbed his hands and held them in his own. Phil began to rub his fingers over the backs of Tubbo’s hands, helping Tubbo to focus on the motion and calm feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You here?” Phil asked after a minute, softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded, exhausted, “Yeah… I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil shook his head, “It’s okay to not be okay, Tubbo, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-” Tubbo choked out, “We- I said I would be fine, but now this-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled sympathetically at Tubbo, “You’re fine, Tubbo. It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Phil helped Tubbo to stand, and walked away with Niki to find a place for him to fully calm down, Wilbur and Techno looked on at the scene with an opened mouth and pained eyes respectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-” Techno cursed uncharacteristically, “What have I done..?” There was a pause as no one spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Traumatized a child, that’s what,” Wilbur muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno whipped around to his brother, “Oh like you haven’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur spat on him in retaliation, and Techno grabbed Wilbur the the collar of his trench coat and lifted him up. Techno then threw him to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Wilbur screamed in retaliation, jumping up and slamming his body into Techno’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two started fighting, thankfully without weapons, but that wasn’t to say they were holding back. Wilbur was obviously physically weaker, but he knew where to punch to slow Techno down and make it hurt. Techno on the other hand had faster and tougher punches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the background, multiple people were yelling at them to stop, but neither of them were listening. Phil, Niki, and Tubbo were away for the moment, and now Tommy was left to sit and watch as his brothers fought with no holds barred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear dripped down his face and he was shaking in fear. Gods, Tommy didn’t want to go into a panic, not right after everyone had to witness Tubbo’s, but watching his brothers fight this badly wasn’t something he wanted to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle hand appeared on his shoulder, and Tommy turned to find Badboyhalo looking at him in concern. Bad, who he had fought with not long before the festival, Bad who hadn’t called him out when spotting him atop the NASA building those 3 months ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Bad asked gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened his mouth to reply, but he shut it when no words came out and looked back at his brothers who were still throwing each other around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad frowned at the reaction and shared a look with Skeppy who was stood to his right. Bad mouthed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘we have to stop them!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy nodded in agreement, but jerked his head in Tommy’s direction and mouthed back,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘but can we just leave him?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad’s frown stayed as he thought, but then shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antfrost gasped loudly, and Bad turned just in time to see Wilbur get a good hit to Techno’s face. Techno’s head snapped to the side, making him look directly at Tommy. Techno froze in place upon spotting his brother's tears, not immediately going back to fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy motioned to Eret, Fundy, HBomb, and Antfrost to move forward with him. Together, they went to hold Wilbur and Techno away from each other while Bad stayed with Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That scene was what Phil returned to. At first, he froze, but then he sighed tiredly and walked up to Bad and Tommy. Sharing a nod with Bad as he approached, Phil asked him what happened. Bad explained quickly what had happened, and then Phil double checked that Tommy was gonna be alright. After, he walked up to his sons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how exhausting you boys were,” Phil chuckled, surprising everyone with how laid back he was about the fight. “Thank you for your help, everyone, you can let them go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur jerked away from HBomb and Skeppy, while Techno just nodded at Ant, Eret, and Fundy as they let go of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil grabbed their hands and dragged them over to where he’d set their bags when they’d first ran into Manburg. He made them sit down as he rummaged in his bags for the bandages he’d packed. After getting them out, Phil started with Wilbur since he had more injuries, and moved to bandage Techno when he finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy walked over and shakily sat close, but not too close, to the group, still nervous about Techno and Wilbur. A moment later, Fundy approached them, holding ice in his hands. Phil nodded in thanks, and handed some to Wilbur as Fundy handed some to Techno. Phil pat a spot on the ground next to him for Fundy to sit at. Fundy blinked, a little confused, but slowly sat next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to remember, in times like this, how times used to be. How close we all should be, that we’re family,” Phil spoke softly as he finished applying Techno’s last bandage. They all flinched at his words. “I know that things are hard for all of you right now, in your own ways, but that’s exactly why we need to be there for each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy’s ears flattened against his head, but Phil just put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Wilbur frowned at the gesture, still badly hurt by Fundy’s betrayal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After everything that’s happened, I’m supposed to believe in family?” Wilbur asked, eyes completely dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that, Wilbur,” Phil scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad I-” Fundy tried to speak up, but was cut off by Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-! You are the one who threw away our blood, Fundy,” Wilbur hissed, “You’re the one who said I wasn’t your father, so don’t even-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad I was- I was trying to be a spy!” Fundy managed to yell out before Wilbur could cut him off anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy took a sharp breath, and Wilbur only sat and stared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tommy asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” his ears flattened against his head, “Schlatt was too powerful… He was elected into the position fairly, and he wouldn’t be taken down by a simple rebellion. I realized that and- and I had a choice. Maybe it was the wrong choice. Maybe if I had vocalized my support for you and been there for you, maybe the festival wouldn’t have gone so wrong… but Dad, I promise you, I never wanted to be on Schlatt’s side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m just supposed to believe this?” Wilbur asked, trying to not let hope enter his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a diary,” Fundy whispered, as if even he seemed to only just remember. “As soon as I’d made my decision, I got a book and quill and started writing out my days as a spy in Manburg…” He pulled a book out. It was worn and wrinkled, and Fundy handed it to Wilbur, who took it cautiously and began reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s eyes widened as he read, before it all seemed to crash into him at once. Ah- his son had never betrayed him… If anything he fought harder than any of them had… In destroying Niki’s flag he had built his way up to a trusted position. In saying Wilbur wasn’t his father, he solidified his loyalty. In- In everything he did and built, he gained trust from Schlatt all so that he could take him down from the inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur dropped the book when he got to the last page that was written in, which simply read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m tired. I want this to be over. I miss our peaceful days. I love you, Dad. I’m sorry.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilbur dropped his head in his hands and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil shared a look with Tommy and Techno, and they understood that they needed to give Wilbur space, so they got up and left their ear shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me have a word with him?” Phil whispered to Fundy, putting a hand on the fox hybrid’s shoulder and handing him the book Wilbur had dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy took the book, nodded, threw one last look at his dad, and went to join Tommy and Techno out of hearing range.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil moved to sit directly next to Wilbur, and pulled him into his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind?” Phil asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment to respond, “Everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded, “It surprised you then, what you read?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Wilbur took a shaky breath, “I should’ve known that Fundy-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fundy would’ve told you if he wanted you to know. He believed that no one could know so that he could sell his act to Schlatt,” Phil shook his head. “You can’t blame yourself for not knowing when Fundy didn’t want you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but-” Wilbur stopped himself, not really knowing how to word his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it feels like you should know everything about your kid?” Phil asked with a knowing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked his father in the eye for the first time, “Did you ever..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Phil chuckled, “You three were such handfuls, still are. Everyone has their secrets, even children from their parents. When,” Phil sighed, remembering, “When you were struggling with depression, I hadn’t known for a long time. It took me far too long to realize you needed help. When Techno was struggling with bullies, he was always so strong and quiet, that I didn’t pick up on it for a long time. And Tommy, well, you know how he is. He gets into fights a lot, and it took me a long time to realize what he was going through and how to help him.” Phil paused, “It’s different for everyone, but no one can know everything about a person, even if they want to believe that they do. You boys were too good at hiding your pain from me, and Fundy was just as good at hiding his from you. I’m not saying it’s a good thing, not at all, but when you were hiding your depression from me, were you trying to hurt me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shook his head, “I- I didn’t want to bother you... I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.” Phil gave him a minute to think to himself, to let him come to his own conclusions. Eventually, Wilbur took a shaky breath, “He was just doing what he thought was best, something that had a high chance of working, too. Okay… Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence, and Phil let Wilbur sort out his thoughts again. Phil didn’t want to ask if there was anything else, not if Wilbur hadn’t realized it yet himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Fuck, did I really mess up so badly?” Wilbur whispered after a couple of minutes. Phil stayed silent, but wrapped one of his wings around his son to offer comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Wilbur didn’t speak again, Phil knew he needed a little push and guidance, “Walk me through it, Wilbur. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Wilbur found his words. He started from the beginning, with the pressure of the war over L’Manburg. He started with his worries for Tommy and his worries for everyone in his country. Wilbur told him about the election and why he’d decided to have one. He told him how he felt when he’d read the results and realized that he wasn’t going to lead his nation anymore. He told him how he felt when he was exiled and when Fundy had “betrayed” him, and how it felt surviving in the ravine, each night wondering how he was possibly going to get L’Manburg back. How it felt like he was truly alone, even with Tommy and Techno by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil sat with him through it all, and Wilbur had just barely finished talking it out before nightfall, but at this point Wilbur was in such an emotional state that he didn’t want to be around others, not that Phil could blame him. When Phil asked him if there was a place they could stay for the night, away from the others, Wilbur hesitated for a moment before mentioning Tommy’s old embassy. Phil let him lead the way and then told him he’d be right back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, Phil went to speak with Tommy and Tubbo, to check if they would be alright with him spending the night with Wilbur, as well as making sure they would do their best to stay out of trouble. They promised him that they’d be fine once again, and that they had Niki and Fundy who could grab him at a moment's notice. Techno had headed back to Pogtopia, apparently feeling uncomfortable with being around the boys in fear of scaring them. Sadly, that was something that would take time to fix, alongside many things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Phil was on his way to return to Wilbur in Tommy’s old embassy, he bumped into the man he recognized as the Admin of these lands, Dream, from his childrens’ stories. The mask was something he recognized easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” the man greeted, the smiley face on his mask betraying the curious and cautious tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there,” Phil nodded at the man. “Dream, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man nodded in reply to him, then tilted his head a little, “Sorry, do I know you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil shook his head, then offered a hand to shake with a smile, “My name’s Philza, I’m Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur’s father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream straightened up a little, surprised, and after a moment his voice turned solemn, “Oh, I see. I’m sorry to tell you, Philza, but Tommy hasn’t been seen in months, and Wilbur and Techno don’t exactly live around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil chuckled, “I know. Tommy and Tubbo have been staying with me since a while after they ran away. I came back to have a talk with my other two sons after hearing about what happened with the festival, and well, things got emotional.” Phil shrugged, “They were already in the area when Tommy, Tubbo, and I arrived. It looked like they were about to fight with Manburg, but I guess our arrival stopped the fight. Wilbur is resting in Tommy’s embassy and Techno has gone back to Pogtopia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Admin had perked up at the mention of Tommy and Tubbo, “It’s good to hear that they’re alright! And they’re here, you said?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil was a little shocked by the man’s kindness, especially after everything he’s heard. It must’ve shown in his face, because Dream raised a hand to the back of his head to scratch it in a show of something similar to embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh- The original war was my fault, after I hurt something Tubbo cared about and then stole from Tommy,” Dream sighed. “I never wanted to cause a war though. It’s unacceptable what I’ve done to those kids. They never should’ve been dragged into something like that, especially with where it’s gotten them…” He frowned, “Are they alright? I personally wasn’t at the festival, but I heard about what happened from others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil briefly explained that both of them were going through some rough trauma, but they were doing well in terms of healing and moving past it. When he mentioned their permanent injuries, Dream had inhaled sharpy. Said Admin apologized once more for causing the war before one of his friends called out for him. He went to turn away, but not before wishing him well. All in all, Phil said the experience of meeting Dream went much better than he thought it would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Phil eventually made his way back to and entered the embassy Wilbur had led him to earlier, but by then his eldest son had already fallen asleep in the bed in the back room. Phil let out an exhausted breath, pulled the covers up over Wilbur’s shoulders, then settled into his own bed not too far away in case Wil needed him in the night.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uh, yeah, there's not much actual fighting in this story,,, sorrryyyy- I'm no good at writing long conflicts or actual fights, so I've kinda made Schlatt weak here. The focus is more on the Sleepy Bois family and on them recovering rather than actually getting L'Manburg back. Hopefully that's ok!</p><p>Either way, I hope you enjoyed!! Final chapter should be up Saturday, around this time, 5pm EST-ish, but depending on MCC it may be a little later if I get distracted by the hype. Speaking of, which MCC team are y'all gonna watch? Imma be watching the Green Guardians I think. Though I'm definitely gonna go check out a bunch of other POVs too- I rly wanna see how Illumina does lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur wakes up and begins to make up for what he's done, things come to light in terms of the power Schlatt holds, and things begin to change for the better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!! So sorry I'm later than I said I'd be, my family decided I was going to be the one to drive to go get our dinner-</p><p>Anyway, here's the final chapter!! Hope you enjoy!</p><p>TWs: None :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Wilbur woke up still tired, as if he hadn’t gotten enough sleep, even though he had. He hated those types of mornings, the day to follow would always suck. His head hurt from all of his racing thoughts the previous nights as well as the tears spilled. Wilbur knew how hard he had fallen, now. He knew why Tommy had looked at him like he was insane all those months ago, why Tommy had punched him back then- why Niki had punched him yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, he’d deserved that. And more, probably. Wilbur was an ass, he recognized that now… and yet… Phil had never left him. Phil never pushed him away, even after everything he’d done. Yes, he’d been disappointed, yes he’d been sad, but he never pushed Wilbur away. It amazed Wilbur to no end, his father’s patience and kindness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur didn’t know how on earth he would be able to apologize to Tommy and Tubbo for everything he’d done wrong- there was so much- but he’d never stop trying, so long as they let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Wilbur eventually sat up, he noticed that Phil wasn’t on the other side of the room. It seemed he’d gotten up already. Not surprising, Phil was always an early riser. Slowly, Wilbur got up and mentally prepared himself for the day. He knew it would be a long one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in the corner of his vision stopped him from leaving the room. Sitting on the table in the room was a set of very familiar clothing. Wilbur wanted to laugh and cry at the same time as he looked at the yellow sweater and red beanie he used to wear all the time, as well as his favorite pair of sweats. Phil really was something else, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the clothes in his arms and went to go change into them. Looking at himself in the mirror after he tugged the beanie around his curly hair, Wilbur felt peace. A kind of peace he hadn’t felt in such a long time. Wilbur left the embassy with a small smile on his face, his hands resting in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Wilbur approached Manburg, he stood atop the Prime Path, overlooking his old territory, and reminisced for a moment. He took a step forward a second later, electing not to get stuck in the past any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully made his way over to Niki’s bakery, where he remembered hearing Phil and Niki talking about taking Tubbo yesterday. His hope was that they were all there, but at the same time... He was nervous. After everything- after yesterday- would they forgive him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing outside the bakery for a minute, Wilbur jumped when he heard footsteps behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil?” It was Niki. When he turned to see her, she looked surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” he gave a shy, small smile to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki was still just looking at him in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, uh… Is it really that weird to see me in this again?” Wilbur joked hesitantly, feeling a little awkward and not really knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki snapped out of it, “Uh- yeah, I guess it’s a little odd…” She seemed to have missed the joke in her shock, “Are you… Looking for Phil? He’s inside with Tubbo and Tommy right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m uh, kinda looking for everybody?” Wilbur shrugged, “I- It all hit me yesterday, I guess. I… really want to apologize to everyone for all that’s happened, all that I’ve done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki blinked, taking in his words, before she let out a soft smile and nodded. She offered her hand, to which he took and let her lead him into her bakery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone!” she called out, entering her home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niki-!” Tubbo ran up to her to greet her, but froze upon spotting Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur?” Tommy came up behind Tubbo, Phil not far behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh… Hey,” Wilbur greeted awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Wil. Sorry for leaving before you woke up, did you sleep alright?” Phil asked, trying to cut some of the tension in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shrugged, shoulders still a little tense, “It’s fine. I slept okay, I’m just a little exhausted, I think... and uh, thanks for bringing my clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled, “I thought you might like having them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded in thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what, did you finally come to your senses or some shit?” Tommy asked bluntly, making Wilbur huff out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- I- I did,” Wilbur stuttered a little. “I’m really sorry… For dragging you both into a war and for making you be a part of something you guys shouldn’t have. I’m sorry I did what I did with the TNT, I’m really sorry I didn’t listen-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Wilbur’s surprise, Tubbo came up to him and hugged him. As soon as he realized what was happening, Wilbur’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as he looked at the short brunette who he was sure would hate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy snorted at Wilbur’s face, but then too joined in the hug. This made Wilbur tear up and he shakily wrapped his arms around the two teens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil watched as they hugged with a soft smile. Phil had honestly been worried about how badly Wilbur’s actions had affected the boys, but was grateful to see that they were more worried for him rather than scared. Phil could only hope that helping them and Techno wouldn’t be too hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they separated and shared a few smiles between each other, WIlbur turned to Niki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe you an apology as well, Niki… You were right about me leaving you behind when you needed me, and I have no excuse for what I did. I knew you were suffering at Schlatt’s hand and I-” he took a shuddering breath, “I should’ve helped you, Niki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki wrapped Wilbur in a hug of her own, “Apology accepted, thank you Wil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Schlatt, if you don’t mind,” Phil spoke up after the two separated, “How many people are actually on his side? Because it really doesn’t seem like many from what I’ve picked up and from how people reacted yesterday when we arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki hummed, “Well, after Tommy and Tubbo left, many people left Schlatt’s side after seeing what he would do to even children. I’d say we really only have to worry about Schlatt and Fundy and neither of them are really much of fighters, I don’t think. Everyone else was already sort of neutral, but just going along with the chaos up until the festival.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy, Wilbur, and Phil shared a look of shock at this news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what about Quackity?” Tubbo asked quietly, not really liking talking about Schlatt and not knowing about Fundy yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki shook her head, “Quackity left Schlatt’s side about 2 days after the festival… He really wasn’t happy with what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait- wait wait wait… so… the only one on Schlatt’s side… is Schlatt himself?” Phil asked, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki turned to him with a frown, “What? I said Fundy too,” she hesitated, worried about reminding Wilbur, “remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur saw her concern and quickly explained to her and Tubbo everything Fundy had told them yesterday and about the book he’d been writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki’s eyes had widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, “Really? Fundy’s on our side?” After getting a confirmation nod from the three, she sighed in relief, “I’m so glad…” There was a pause as she wiped some gathering tears before she gasped, “You’re right! If Fundy’s on our side, then Schlatt’s all by himself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a chance that some of the neutral people will become not so neutral, but it’s unlikely,” Wilbur pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he even still in power?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People got scared of him after the festival, they really didn’t want to challenge him, and that made people overlook the numbers I suppose,” Niki informed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, all it comes down to then, is how to approach this,” Phil told them, “In my eyes there are three options,” he held up his fingers as he listed, “1, kill him, 2, jail him, or 3, banish him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we should kill him,” it was Tubbo who said these words, which while surprising considering what he went through, was also so very Tubbo-like, that it didn’t really surprise them all that much. “It would make us just as bad as him… Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others nodded in agreement, and Phil put a finger down to show that that option was out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy started on the next option, “Well, the jail system here isn’t super… reliable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki giggled, “No, it’s really not. They throw you in there for about a day and then suddenly you’re unguarded and can escape freely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that leaves banishment… Again,” Tubbo concluded with a sweatdrop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it Dream who originally banished him?” Phil asked, curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, “Yeah. Actually, I was the one who originally wanted Schlatt invited to the lands, so Dream brought him in. At that point, this place wasn’t as crazy as it is now, so when Schlatt went a little too crazy, Dream banned him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were also the one that asked Dream to invite him back the second time,” Tubbo deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay- Look-!” Tommy yelled, “The guy was funny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, yeah, he had been pretty funny,” Tubbo admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil just raised an eyebrow at the boys questioningly, making Tommy backtrack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is... not the point…” Tommy nodded slowly in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The point is, why don’t we just ask Dream to banish him again?” Phil offered exasperatedly. They all seemed to hesitate, looking for an answer, so Phil continued, “I mean, the guy said he wanted L’Manburg back and Manburg gone, didn’t he? That’s what you told me, Tommy, Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… Why wouldn’t he have done it before?” Niki asked quietly. “If he really wanted him gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it wouldn’t have ended with just Schlatt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group spun around at the suddenly new voice. Dream had appeared outside of Niki’s bakery. He was standing in the doorway, holding a basket of different foods in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Dream, I forgot you’d be delivering-!” Niki ran over to take the basket from his arms, forgetting the conversation for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved her off, asking her to just tell him where to put it instead so that she wouldn’t have to carry it. They settled their trade quickly before jumping back into the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you mean by it wouldn’t have ended?” Tubbo asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shook his head, “Even if I had banished Schlatt, then Quackity would’ve taken his place, and who knows maybe George would’ve followed, though I doubt it considering how little time he’s spent around here lately,” Dream laughed a little, “But even then it would’ve led to Fundy and Ponk and Punz and maybe even Purpled as well… And I couldn’t banish all of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what, you were waiting for Schlatt to be taken down?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shrugged, “Either that or for his numbers to dwindle. I didn’t think it would last as long as it did though… and with everything that happened with you and Wilbur being exiled and then the festival right after... It was a lot. It was hard to be involved without appearing either too biased or too… I dunno, but you know how Schlatt is. His manipulation skills are off the charts. He could say something insane and convince people to believe it. I didn’t want to mess with that if I didn’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t blame you for that one,” Wilbur agreed with a short nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now?” Tubbo asked Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded towards Tubbo, “I mean, you said Fundy’s not on his side? He’s the last one I was waiting for. Give me an hour or so and I’ll go talk to Schlatt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all blinked at that, processing, before most of them exploded with questions of ‘are you serious?’ ‘for real?’ or ‘just like that?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream responded to the last one, posed by Tubbo, “Just like that.” Dream smirked behind his mask and everyone could hear it in his words, “I mean, what’s he gonna do about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil chucked, “That’s true, you are an Admin after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded, “Exactly. I’ll work some things out with him, for the purpose of keeping as much peace as possible, but I promise you all that he will be gone by tonight. You’ll have your country back tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Wilbur shared a look, one of not only shock, but also of a silent conversation. Having L’Manburg back was everything they’d wanted since their banishment… but… They looked at their father who was chatting with an excited Tubbo and Niki before looking back at each other. They had a lot they needed to work through… With each other, with Fundy, and with Techno as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dream,” Wilbur spoke up after sharing a nod with Tommy, “But, uhh… I don’t think I’ll be in charge of it for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream and Niki turned to him, shocked, while Tubbo and Phil understood the silent conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not, Wilbur?” Niki asked, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shook his head, threw a glance at his family, and shrugged after looking back at Dream and Niki, “We have a lot to work through as a family, and… Well, I think taking a break from all of this would be a good idea.” Wilbur paused, then turned to Phil, “If- If you’re okay with having me, Phil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s eyes softened and he nodded, “Of course, Wilbur. You’re always welcomed home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sent him a grateful look, then Niki spoke up, “Then what will happen to L’Manburg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur took a deep breath, “Ah, well, I was hoping you’d look after it, if I’m being honest.” Niki’s mouth dropped open in shock and she stared at him. He continued, and rubbed the nape of his neck, “Obviously, you don’t have to, and I know it will be hard, especially with most of us leaving… and with us leaving you with a big mess...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki cut him off with a shake of her head, her eyes shining in determination, “I’d love to look after L’Manburg until you return, Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded, a grateful expression overtaking his face, “Maybe, uh… Maybe Eret can help you… If you trust him… I know he’s been trying-” he turned away from Niki’s shocked face for a moment before he continued, “Or Fundy-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Fundy, standing in the doorway, ears pushed back against his head, nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… want to? After everything I did?” Wilbur asked, a little shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy blinked, processing Wilbur’s words before he jolted in place, “I’m the one who hurt you, Dad! I- I want to make it up to you… and I want to catch up. If you’ll let me.” He turned to Phil, “If I can come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled, “Of course you can come.” His eyes sparkled with amusement, and he laughed a little, “We might have to expand my house some, but of course you can both come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded in agreement, “I… I’d like that a lot, Fundy. I want to make it up to you too, for not being there when you needed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy shook his head, certain that he was fully the one at fault, but Wilbur just walked up to him and hugged his son for the first time in 5 long months. Fundy tucked his head into Wilbur’s shoulder and held his father tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, Dream took his leave with one last promise that Schlatt would be gone by the end of the day, and Wilbur and Tommy led Phil to Pogtopia to speak with Techno. Tubbo elected to stay behind after admitting that he was still a little nervous about seeing Techno, so instead he stayed in the bakery with Niki and helped her with the items Dream had dropped off. Fundy stayed in the bakery with them, happy to spend time with the people he loved and hadn’t been able to because of Schlatt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached Pogtopia, Phil had to admit that their home was nicer than he’d been expecting. The two converging ravines were fairly clean and he supposed that it really shouldn’t have been all that surprising, considering Wilbur lived there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably at his potato farm,” Tommy laughed with a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur chuckled, “Where else would he be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil rolled his eyes, but let out a laugh as well, “Leave Techno and his potato obsession alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Tommy led him to the bottom of the ravine as they laughed the whole way and Phil smiled fondly at their backs as he followed. The farm room where they could hear the sounds of dirt being tilled was in a dug out offshoot from the ravine, a man built cave that they converted and made suitable for farming. As they entered, Tommy began explaining to him how Tubbo had helped make it semi-automated, but paused after looking up. Phil turned away from Tommy to follow his line of sight and gave the man standing in front of them a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had heard them, it seemed. Not surprising, none of them were really known for being quiet. After an awkward silence at the sudden appearance of Wilbur, Tommy, and Phil, Techno decided to greet them, “Hulloooo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur snorted behind him, but Phil just smiled, “Hey, Techno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Tubbo doing alright?” Techno asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, right. Techno had left not long after the fight between him and Wilbur and hadn’t seen Tubbo since his panic attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tubbo’s doing fine,” Phil nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Techno walked past them to set down the basket of potatoes he was carrying before he turned back to them. “So, uh… Can I help you with something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, Fundy, Tommy, Tubbo, and I are planning to take a trip out to where I live,” Phil told him. “A family trip as well as a trip to take a break from everything and recover.” Techno nodded in understanding, so Phil continued, “Would you like to come as well? I know you want to make it up to Tubbo, and I think this break will help all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m welcome… If Tubbo is alright with that-” Phil nodded at Techno’s implied question, so Techno nodded. “Yeah, I’ll come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m still deciding if I’m ok with this,” Tommy narrowed his eyes, and Phil turned around towards him a little confused. Tommy hadn’t mentioned anything about concerns on inviting Techno on their way here. “If I’m being completely honest, I feel like fighting you. And I would if I could,” he waved his left hand at the limp arm at his right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Phil asked, but Tommy ignored him as he continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still pissed about what you did to Tubbo and about how you betrayed us. And sure, Wilbur and I could’ve handled the situation better- messaged you, whatever other options there was,” Tommy admitted, “but you were obviously strong enough to take them all out, as proven by what you did after you almost killed Tubbo. You didn’t have to hurt him.” Tommy croaked out, hitting Techno in the chest with the side of his left fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your injury affected your fighting…” Techno mumbled in realization, Tommy’s words from a minute ago hitting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy gained a confused look on his face, “Yeah? But that’s not the point, Technoblade-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno blinked the thoughts about Tommy’s fighting capabilities out of his mind for a moment, “You’re right.” Techno paused, wondering what he could say, “I don’t want to throw out excuses- It was panic, it was peer pressure… Whatever- I don’t want to do that. I should’ve thought about it more. I’m sorry that I betrayed you both,” he addressed Wilbur as well, “and I’m sorry for what I did to Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked Techno over, searching for any sign of lies or fake regret. Maybe Tommy just wanted to let out his anger at his and Tubbo’s situation, maybe he was feeling stressed after returning back here, maybe there were a million things on his mind after everything that’s gone down, but Tommy just really felt like fighting something. But because of his arm, it wouldn’t be very satisfying even if he did punch something or swing a sword at something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you practiced with since your injury? I’m assuming you can’t lift netherite or iron weapons all that well,” Techno suddenly asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lighter diamond sword?” Tommy answered with a ‘duh’ tone, also a little caught off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded, then looked at his right arm for a moment, “And… you can’t work a crossbow or a regular bow, can you? Or a shield?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head, starting to get annoyed with Techno pointing out his weaknesses. But then, Techno pulled out his own light diamond sword and held it out to him. Tommy looked at it with wide eyes before looking back up at his brother with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno held it out closer to him, “Show me what you got.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy raised an eyebrow, “Down here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, Techno pointed to the surface, “No, Tommy. Just- come on. I’ve built a training area. Let’s go there.” He paused and turned to Wilbur and Phil, “If you’ve got nowhere to be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled and shook his head, while Wilbur just shrugged. Techno nodded in response, then the four headed up to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a fairly warm day, but one with a nice breeze to cool them off as they practiced. After reaching the flat area Techno had cleared out and tidied up, Techno grabbed himself a backup sword of his own and led Tommy to the training dummies. They worked for almost an hour, Techno continuing to offer advice on footing and grip- things Tommy had been struggling to figure out when he’d first begun practicing. Techno walked him through the changes in the weapons and the advantages versus disadvantages Tommy would have to keep an eye out for while fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Phil watched from the sideline with fond smiles at the familiar scene. It had been a long time since Techno and Tommy had trained together like this, but at the same time it all felt like just yesterday. It was a nice feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep doing this with me and work hard to make sure Tubbo isn’t scared around you, and I think we’ll be fine,” Tommy told him as they were finishing up after they noticed the sun beginning to set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno huffed out a breathy laugh as they reached where Wilbur and Phil were sitting on a hill nearby, but looked Tommy in the eyes and nodded, forming a promise. Tommy nodded in return as thanks before he sat down and laid on the grass, exhausted. Techno joined him a minute later, throwing his hands behind his head and staring at the sky as it began to slowly darken. Wilbur and Phil shared a look before Wilbur joined them as well, Phil instead rising to his feet to go fetch some water for his two youngest. After he returned and handed the two water bottles he joined them in laying on his back on the hill to watch the sky for a while before the group later got up and moved indoors to get some sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream took a look up at the sky as he walked away from his confrontation with JSchlatt, the many stars and full moon illuminating the night ahead of him, as well as the papers he was holding in his hands. Papers that not only held the agreements of Schlatt’s banishment, but also written apologies to Tubbo and Tommy, something Dream had demanded of him after he’d heard about their injuries and seen them in person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked blonde sighed and rubbed his arm where Schlatt had gotten a lucky hit with his sword when they fought. It really hadn’t been much of a fight, and Dream couldn’t really blame Schlatt for getting angry at him for banishing him again, but Dream knew he was in the right this time around. Still, despite the fight, Schlatt had now been banished, and soon, when Schlatt left the borders, the message should appear in chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had given him a 20 minute warning, telling him that if he didn’t leave voluntarily by then he would return and banish him without pause. Perhaps he should’ve kept an eye on Schlatt to make sure he didn’t do anything, but Dream was tired. The toll of Schlatt’s rule on him was heavier than he’d thought, which he’d begun to realize as things calmed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Dream had sided with Tommy in the pet war against Sapnap, there had been tension between the two and it hurt Dream to watch as they drifted apart. It didn’t help that George had been around less and less as of late and that every time he was around he did his best to avoid anything to do with the wars and conflicts. Dream couldn’t really blame him for that, he wished he could’ve done that as well, but it would’ve been nice to have a little support, he had to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Removing his mask, Dream made his way to the top of the tower Eret had built so long ago and satisfied his throbbing head by quietly overlooking the land. He noted the light coming from the shore, where Niki’s bakery sat, and if he really listened he would probably be able to hear the laughs of Niki herself as well as Tubbo and Fundy. Dream also noted the light coming from the far left of his vision, where Eret, Sam, and Karl were probably working on some new buildings. After taking in the view from there, Dream’s eyes dropped to the area below him, the place once known as L’Manburg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” Sapnap’s voice made Dream jump, luckily not too badly, but jump nonetheless. He turned around, the shocked look on his face making Sapnap laugh, and George, who was beside him, joined in as well. When he caught his breath, Sapnap asked, “What are you doing up here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream blinked the shock out of his eyes before he shrugged, “Just thinking, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap came up next to him and hopped onto the railing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George followed close behind, instead electing to stay standing with Dream, “What about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream snorted, “A lot of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was a silence that settled in the area around them, not necessarily uncomfortable, but maybe a little odd. It stayed that way for a few minutes before Dream spoke up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I banned Schlatt,” he sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George and Sapnap shared a look behind Dream, one of shock, but also concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was the first to speak up, “I didn’t see the message-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JSchlatt has been banned from this territory. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The message appeared in chat, cutting Sapnap off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave him a 20 minute warning,” Dream informed them tiredly to settle their confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What made you finally do it?” George asked, curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy and Tubbo returned,” he replied, making the two perk up at the mention of the two missing teens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding,” George gaped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For real?!” Sapnap exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded in response to Sapnap’s question, “Yeah, they got here yesterday. I wasn’t here when they arrived, but I ran into this guy named Philza. He’s Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy’s dad, apparently.” He noticed their shocked looks and continued, “Yeah, and the guy has wings too, it’s pretty weird but cool…” He went on to explain yesterday’s events from his view and how it was revealed that Schlatt was the only person on his own side. Dream told them about Wilbur’s plan to leave and let L’Manburg’s power fall to Niki at least until they return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niki would make a good leader,” Sapnap hummed at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nodded in agreement, “She’s very smart and brave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed, but a small smile appeared on his face, “Yeah, I agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to talk through the night, the tension between them that had come with Schlatt’s rule already beginning to melt away as they spoke.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day began with Phil sitting around as his sons packed the belongings they needed and wanted for the trip. As they went around the ravines in no true rush, they told Phil about some of the memories they had in the ravine, Wilbur and Techno laughing terribly hard as they told him about the time Tommy had gotten himself stuck in the wall between two pistons. Tommy complained the whole time, but Phil could tell that he wasn’t hurt by their teasing, which was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they finished packing, they made their way back to Niki’s bakery, Techno and Wilbur electing to wait outside for Phil and Tommy to get Tubbo, and Fundy too if he was still there. When they knocked on the entrance to her bakery and received no answer, they poked their heads in to find a sweet sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blankets and pillows had been scattered on the ground and Niki, Fundy, and Tubbo were asleep in a pile on the floor, with Tubbo and Niki practically fully on top of Fundy who didn’t seem bothered by the weight on both sides of his body. Phil smiled at the sight while Tommy just wheezed. Phil poked his head back out the door and waved for Techno and Wilbur to take a look. Techno chuckled at the sight and Wilbur looked fondly at his son, who looked happy underneath the pile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They must’ve made some noise, because Fundy’s ears twitched, showing that he was waking up. Not knowing Niki was on his arm, Fundy pulled his arm to his face to rub his eyes, the action waking Niki. Niki woke slowly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and brushing her hair back with her hands as she sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy snickered loudly into his hand at the sight of the two who were looking so obviously sleepy and out of it. Tubbo still being passed out next to them was making Tommy laugh harder too. Tommy’s laughing seemed to snap the two out of their tired state and they looked around, remembering how they’d fallen asleep. They shared a look and started laughing with each other as well. This caused Tubbo to stir a little in his sleep, making them freeze and hold a hand over their mouths. Then, Tubbo grabbed the pillow behind his head, eyes still closed, and threw it right at Tommy, who was still laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Tommy screeched, and Tubbo peeked his eyes open, revealing that he’d been awake the whole time, listening as Tommy laughed at him. Tommy picked the pillow up off the ground and threw it right back in Tubbo’s face, cutting Tubbo’s laugh off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This led to a pillow fight between Tommy and Tubbo, one that quickly got Fundy and Niki involved as well, and it lasted for a few minutes, before it was stopped by a pillow flying past it’s intended target and hitting Phil in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As one does when a pillow hits the responsible adult during a pillow fight, the four froze. On the other hand, Wilbur and Techno started laughing at their dad’s face, leading Tommy to start laughing as well. Phil rolled his eyes, the smile on his face betraying the annoyance he was trying to portray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Phil chuckled, “Let’s all settle down, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group complied, still laughing and playing around as they put away the blankets and pillows Niki had set out for them. Afterwards, they settled and let out the remainder of their laughs and got ready for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy was out, packing what he wanted in his base, when Dream stopped by Niki’s bakery to make sure that they had seen the message in chat that Schlatt was banned and to deliver the apologies from Schlatt to Tubbo and Tommy who hesitantly read them and then promptly decided they didn’t want to care about Schlatt’s actions anymore, nonetheless, Phil was satisfied with the apologies for the time being. Dream also told Niki that he was planning to make an announcement about said banishment and about Niki being put into power of L’Manburg. He asked if she planned to have a Vice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll talk to Eret about that,” Niki said after a moment’s pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream blinked at this information, only a little surprised by her choice considering Wilbur’s words from the day before. He nodded in response before turning to Phil and his group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I see you all have bags to go,” Dream commented. “Do you plan on leaving today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded, “We’re just waiting on Fundy to get back, then we’ll be off, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you all would like,” Dream began, “since I’m getting everyone together for the announcement, we could all see you off before you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil simply turned to the boys, since they were their friends and it was their decision. It took a bit of thinking, but they eventually agreed to stay and say their goodbye-for-now’s. Dream then told them that he was planning to start his announcement in 2 hours, after he’s had some time to find what he wants to say. He left not long afterwards, heading on to the next house, and Fundy returned to the bakery a few minutes later and they explained the situation to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up holding the announcement in L’Manburg’s valley, where the festival had been hosted and the elections had been held, simply because it was the easiest spot to gather everyone in. Phil and his family had prepped the horses they needed for the journey and were standing together near the back since they were a bigger group. Everyone else filed in, and they each went around to sit with friends and wait for Dream to begin. When Dream arrived, he didn’t stand on the podium, nor did he stand with an echoing microphone. He arrived with Sapnap and George by his side, smiling and joking as if there had never been tensions between them. It was a sight that made most of the people there smile, seeing as those were the original three of the territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream went on to announce the banishment of Schlatt, which caused the crowd to freeze at the news if they hadn’t seen it in the chat the night before. Dream explained what had happened, why it had taken so long, what had led to his decision, ect. He then introduced Phil to everyone, and informed them all that the family was planning to take a break for a while. In saying this, he had led up to L’Manburg. He told them that Wilbur had recommended that Niki be left in charge of their country and that Niki had chosen Eret as her Vice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Briefly, Niki went up to the front and gave a speech of her own. A quick one in which she promised there would be no more conflicts between L’Manburg and any other land so long as she could help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were meant to be a land of pacifism from the very beginning. This time around, I see that perhaps that is a bit naive, so don’t be fooled into thinking we won’t defend ourselves, but I promise you that we will not start fights,” Niki spoke with confidence, confidence that told Wilbur he’d definitely made the right choice. “Some of you may be hesitant in allowing Eret to be the Vice after the first war… but I am telling you now that ever since Wilbur and Tommy’s banishment, Eret has been nothing but kind to me and has done nothing but provide support when I needed it. I trust Eret, and I will take responsibility for him if it comes down to it, though I doubt it will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret nodded to her in thanks, and the people in the crowd clapped for her, welcoming her into her position. Dream finished up the announcement with just a few other things before letting everyone go. A few people went over to talk to different members of the family that were leaving, including Skeppy who went to chat with Techno, Ponk who went to apologize again to Tommy, Quackity who wanted to apologize to Tubbo, and Eret and Niki spoke with Wilbur for a bit about plans and just about making up. Fundy had also joined Wilbur in speaking with Eret and Niki after a moment, and Phil watched from the sidelines, content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his peripheral vision, Phil spotted Dream heading his way with his two friends and turned to greet them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 4 chatted for a while before Phil hummed at something Dream had mentioned, “Oh, that’s right. You’re the same Dream that Techno had fought in a tournament a few months ago, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded, a little surprised Phil knew about that, “Yeah, I am. Did he talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded, “In his last letter to me, before everything happened when he left to go help Wilbur and Tommy, he told me about his fight with you. He said it was super close and most of the letter was complimenting your skill with the axe and shield.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be seen due to his mask, but Dream had blushed at the praise, “He said that? I dunno if it was all that close, but I had fun challenging him. I’ll definitely win next time though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled, “I’m sure he looks forward to it. He can be pretty stoic sometimes, but once you get to know him better he can be read as easy as a book, and I know he really enjoys being your rival.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream gaped at him, surprised that Techno saw him as a rival. Sapnap and George nudged him teasingly, and the three continued to joke around as Phil gave a chuckle at their actions. Looking off to the side to check on his family, Phil noted that many of the conversations were about to finish up from the looks of their body language. He gave a quick goodbye and a thank you to Dream and his friends before he went to check up with the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy, Tubbo, Ponk, and Quackity had merged their conversation after a bit and were now just chatting and laughing at jokes they made, apologies out of the way. Bad had joined Techno and Skeppy’s conversation, the three of them just chatting away happily, Bad and Techno more often than not teasing Skeppy with their words. Wilbur, Niki, Fundy, and Eret had also started chatting idly, catching up with each other and discussing ideas they'd been thinking about or new buildings they’d been planning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was getting to be pretty late in the morning, so if they wanted to make good progress before having to hide out for the night, they needed to get going soon. Phil called out to them to see if they were ready to go, and they finished up their conversations and goodbyes before coming to join him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were soon off with a few final hugs and best wishes. The people of Dream SMP and L’Manburg waved them off as they disappeared through the treeline, Phil’s family waving right back to them from the backs of their horses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The journey to help each of his family members recover had really only just begun, but Phil knew that they would all make it through. It would take time, and it would take patience, but Phil knew that they would someday heal as much as they could and fix their hurt relationships with each other. They were a family, nothing would change that so long as they never let it, and Phil knew that they would all be fighting to keep it that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Wilbur might snap soon if they keep singing Pigstep, though, Phil thought to himself, laughing as Tommy rapped terribly in the background with Tubbo and Fundy hyping him up and Techno making “bap” sounds to the beat of the disc Philza had playing from the jukebox in his lap. Phil just laughed harder when Wilbur sped his horse up to get away from them, though it didn’t do much as Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy immediately sped up as well. When Tommy yelled that they needed the music, Phil and Techno shared a look, then ended up joining them in chasing Wilbur down as well, and following behind their family as Phil made sure they went the right way and didn’t get lost on their way home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what did you think? As I mentioned before, I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes or sticking to them, so I definitely went the more peaceful route when writing the resolution,,, hopefully that's ok!</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading! &lt;3 &lt;3! </p><p>Shameless self promotion :) -&gt; Please feel free to check out my other (2 as of right now) MCYT fics! They aren't nearly as long as this one, and they're both one-shots, but I'm pretty happy with both of them too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>